The Parent Trap
by IrisAyumi
Summary: Quinn gives birth to twins, and is a couple with Rachel. When they split up, Rachel leaves for New York with one of the 2 girls, and Quinn stays in Lima with the other. But when the girls meet during Summer Camp, the whole plan blows up.
1. Flashback

**AN: Hey there! For those of you who have been following my other stories, this will be different from those. Because when this plotbunny jumped up, this had to be written. It's already finished. Daily updates, hell yes.  
**

**This is the beginning. The short prologue, just a teaser, really. After this, the chapters will be, I guess around 2000 words.  
**

**Please read, please review? I would really, really, reaaally love that :)**

**Spoilers: 1x04, Preggers. Further on mostly AU.**

**Summary: Quinn gives birth to twins, and is a couple with Rachel. When they split up, Rachel leaves for New York with one of the 2 girls, and Quinn stays in Lima with the other, both having decided not to tell the girls about their sister. But when the girls meet again over a decade later during Summer Camp, the plan blows up in their faces.**

**I don't follow the exact story of the Parent Trap. Just the idea itself.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the Parent Trap, I don't own anything I may refer to.

* * *

****The Parent Trap**

_Flashback_

_October 2012_

"So, this is it then? You're just gonna give up?"

"Quinn, you know better than that. I'm not a quitter. We have tried, but unfortunately failed to salvage the remains of our relationship. Can you please at the very least pretend like you believe that this hurts me as much as it hurts you?"

"I doubt it," Quinn replied icily. "But I'll try. When are you leaving for New York?"  
"As soon as possible," Rachel replied, tears coming to deep brown eyes. And Quinn knew that, despite what she'd said, Rachel was hurting too. She wanted to chase her dream of becoming a star, but some parts of their life were too hard for her to abandon.

"I still want to be a part of their lives. So much. Please?"  
They were Susanne and Allison, the 2-year old twins fast asleep in the next room, that Quinn gave birth to after a tumultuous teenage pregnancy.

"I love them too, you know," Rachel added.

"I know. But I don't roll that way. I like clean breaks."  
"I can't just move on and never see either again! I know that I have no right, lawfully, since I don't have an actual genetic claim on either of them, but that doesn't mean that--"  
"You're more than a father to them, Rachel. You're as much their mother as I am, genes or no genes," Quinn quickly cut in.

"You can't cut me off from them. Please. I'm begging you."

Quinn bit her lip, and thought. What would King Salomon do? Biblical stories had always been examples for her how to try to live her life, even after she was kicked out of the house and family that she got it from.

When 2 mothers came to claim one child, King Salomon had said to cut it in half, share equally. Then the real mother stepped up and said that the other woman could have him, to spare her son. That was how he knew who the real mother was. But Rachel was really just as much their mom as Quinn was, loving them just as much, so it really was just cutting them in half then. Only...

These were twins. They could be cut without killing either. Splitting them up equally.

In a quiet voice, she said:  
"Take one."

Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"I can't. You're their mother!"  
"You want to, and you're their mother too."  
"Can we just split them up? They're twins!"  
"We shouldn't tell them about the other. And how will they ever find out? It would work."  
"It's insane."  
"It would work! Agree, before I change my mind and you lose them both forever," Quinn snarled.

"Okay! How do we decide who takes which?"  
"We'll let them decide."  
"How? They're two, Quinn."

"I know how old my daughters are. But when they wake up, we put them down and let them come to us. Who crawls to you, gets the New York life. Who crawls to me, remains here."  
"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn nodded stubbornly.

When Susanne crawled towards Rachel and Allison towards Quinn, it was decided. Neither woman knew that the next day, the both of them took their kid to city hall to have a new middle name registered. Neither girl knew that they would be separated from each other. None of the four could have imagined, how this would come back and bite them in the ass.


	2. Welcome To Camp Sunshine

**AN: So, I got like, a huge nearly stalkerish amount of emails with people who put this on alert! That's really just... WAY COOL after only a first chapter! This is one of the shorter chapters, but already dramatic. Yup. No slow build-up, mateys. Leap into the deep. Enjoy the ride.**

**No matter how much I enjoy getting all the alert emails, I would love even more for you to tell me what you think, and what I'm doing right and wrong. So, come on, don't be shy, go on and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Parent trap, or anything I may refer to.**

* * *

**Welcome to Camp Sunshine**

Charlotte Riley shook her head. A summer camp filled with girls, all underage. She must have been insane to agree to supervising this. She hadn't even been here for 10 minutes and already was losing her mind. She shouted into the megaphone.

"Listen up! The rooms have been divided by age, so by birthdays that is! That's the day you were born!"

All the girls started announcing their birthdays and asking around who else was born then.

"Hey! Zip it for a minute, guys! You all should have changed into obligatory wear for Camp Sunshine and I want to see everyone here with hair in a ponytail! No exceptions! Go see who you're roomed with and get installed. You're free until dinner, which is 5:30 PM sharp! I expect to see you all then! And welcome to Camp Sunshine!"

Before she even had lowered the megaphone away from her mouth, everyone was screaming and running to the lists. The supervisor shook her head. This was going to be a very long summer.

Susanne Quinn Berry ran towards the list along with every other girl there, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She had high expectations of summer camp, despite how her mother had tried to warn her. She knew that she'd gotten her hopes up too much, but she couldn't help it. She would be starting High School after summer, and saw this as a training for the social life of her freshman year. She would be turning 14 by the end of the summer, August 21st actually, and starting her freshman year in early September.

Middle School had not been the easiest on her, to say the least, and she blamed it on the fact that none of the people there were simply mentally as mature as she was. This is why High School had to be different, because this was supposed to be the time that everyone grew up, right? And summer camp was a good preparation for blooming into a social butterfly. Maybe she would finally meet a fellow mature spirit, someone who was a little bit more like her.

When she reached the list, she saw that she was roomed with 7 girls - undoubtedly all around the age of 14 - and decided to go to the room, to be the first one there. It was good to be the first one there, then people would have to talk to you, since you were the only one there. And you got time to get to know the room, familiarize yourself with your surroundings before anyone else. And she'd have first choice in beds. She liked sleeping in the top bed.

The first girl to enter the room had brown hair and brown eyes, like her mother did. Because of her close relationship with her mother, she always found that she naturally liked people with brown hair and brown eyes. Only this girl was tall, almost as tall as her, while she already towered over her mom despite her young age. Though, admittedly, it wasn't exactly an accomplishment to tower over the 5"2 of her mother. She jumped off the bed and shook the stranger's hand.

"Hello, my name is Susanne Quinn Berry, but I go by Susie. What is your name?"

"Hi, my name is Erin. I go by Erin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. When is your birthday? Also over the course of this summer? Because mine is. Now that I think about it, I saw so many girls, it wouldn't surprise me if all the girls on this room's birthdays are these coming weeks! That is so great, we will be the party room, with a new upcoming birthday every week!"

"Right. I turn 14 July 25th."  
"Didn't I say so?" Susie clapped her hands excitedly.  
"Already next week, that is! Mine is August 21st, during our last week here. Where are you from?"

Erin seemed a little overwhelmed by Susie's large personality, but not particularly appalled. Good sign.

"From Milwaukee, Wisconsin."

"I am from NYC, New York."

"Yeah? How are things in the Big Apple?" Erin asked, throwing her stuff on the bed below Susie.  
"Amazing! I hate leaving it like this, it is so quiet!"

Outside, the noise that a large group of pre-teen girls usually makes was still going strong, probably easy to overhear a couple of miles down the road.

Erin raised a dark eyebrow, but 2 other girls walked in then.

Now most of the other girls were walking in, and after a while, all the beds were taken except for the 2 by the window.

"Who are we missing?"  
"One girl named Kelly, and one named Addison, I thought," Erin replied.

"Allison, actually," Susie cut in. She pointed with her finger to her head. "Kelly and Allison. Photographic memory."

A girl with red curls and blue eyes opened the door and her mouth dropped to the floor when her eyes met Susie's.

"How the hell did you get in here!? You were just behind me!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

"What? Who are you talking to?" A voice came from behind the ginger girl. The girl's mouth dropped even further, if possible, and she looked behind her like someone had stabbed her. Then back to Susie. Then behind her.

Everyone was growing anxious to see what apparently was freaking the girl out, and Susie took a step forward.

"What is it?"

The ginger girl looked behind her once more, and then stepped out of the doorway, into the room, making room for the last girl to appear.

_'Wait, was there a mirror here before?' _Susie thought.

The girl in front of her blinked, but she didn't. That excluded the mirror theory.

Fact was, the girl in front of her did not look like her. With her hair in a ponytail, Susie spotted with her fast eyes a freckle on her left earlobe. Nope. Definitely not her. Phew. Then she blinked, and stared at the other girls face, because it occurred to her that if they did not look like each other because of a freckle on her left earlobe, they in fact looked a lot like each other. Too much.

Her eyes met another pair of hazel green-specked eyes, and she read a shock in them that she could easily relate to. She checked the other girl out quickly. Blonde, shoulder-length locks. Slim body, not especially athletic but nonetheless in shape. The shapes. The proportions. Everything else looked exactly the same, from the curve of her mouth to the shape of the blonde eyebrow.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Erin called out. Susie turned.

"What?"  
"What do you mean, what!? You guys look exactly alike!"

"That's not true," The strange girl who looked so much like her quickly denied.

"Yeah it is."  
"No," Susie quickly cut in, "We don't. Look, she's got a freckle right he--"

When she tried to touch her earlobe, the girl backed off like Susie's hand would surely burn her.

"Here. Welcome." She finished in a flat voice.

"Hi."

A silence fell, and Susie didn't deal well with silences.

"I'm Susanne Quinn Berry, but I go by Susie," She said, stretching out her hand. She saw the girl - Kelly or Allison - frown when she said her middle name.

"Allie. Well, Allison Rachel Fabray, but I go by Allie." Allie shook her hand tentatively, and Susie could have sworn she felt a spark. From the way the other hand retreated, Allison must have felt it too. Susie decided not to read into her mother's name being the same as Allie's middle name. Rachel is a very common name after all, to her mother's great displeasure.

"When is your birthday, Allie? Susie here has been questioning all of us about ours, since we're the birthday room. All of our birthdays are in July or August, and so far Susie is the youngest. But maybe not now," Erin asked with an evil glint in her eye.

Susie looked at Erin with a frown. She didn't want to know Allison's birthday, though she couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why.

"It's... August 21st. Our last week here," Allie responded, looking scared yet wary. Erin grinned. Susie gasped.

"What a funny coincidence. You know, Susie's birthday is that day too, she just told me!"

Allie's eyes met Susie's, and she looked like she was about to leave that very second. Only then, a ninth person walked in.

"Hi, my name is Charlotte Riley, and I'll be your cabin leader!" She said with a large smile painted on her face. When she saw the 2 blondes facing each other, she said:

"What a surprise! I hadn't seen sisters on the list!"  
"We're NOT sisters!" Allison snarled. "I don't even know this girl!"

"Are you sure?" Charlotte tried.

Fail. Both girls started yelling.

"Are you asking us of we would know our sisters if we saw them, or are you just doubting her judgment? Because I can promise that I have never seen this girl before in my life before not yet 5 minutes ago!"

"Why would you even say that? Seriously! Why? I don't know her! When I say I don't know her, I don't know her! Why should I even know her!?"

"Well," Charlotte opted, "You do look a lot alike."  
"We don't look alike!" They both shouted.

"Look, here, she's got a freckle!" Susie said, pointing at the earlobe again, making sure not to touch it.  
"I've got a freckle!"

"OKAY! I get it!" Charlotte said. "Hi. How am I supposed to tell you two apart?"  
"We don't look alike," Susie said. "She's got..."  
"A freckle. Am I supposed to tell you apart because she's got a freckle?"  
"Well, that. And I doubt she has the vocabulary that I do, so as soon as either of us opens her mouth you will know."

"Are you calling me stupid? Because I sure know every word you've said so far and I don't like any of them!" Allison growled.

"Stop!" Charlotte said in a demanding voice, putting up her hand for emphasis.

"You girls, knock it off right now. We'll work it out. I'm just here to drop off your schedules, make sure that everybody is here, and repeat that we have dinner 5:30. I will see you then. If you need me, I'll be in the bunk with the other counselors."

She smiled at the rest of the room, and said: "Welcome to Camp Sunshine!"

When she closed the door behind her, another silence fell. This time, not even Susie seemed to know what to say.

Erin finally spoke: "So, what do you think of the schedules?"

Everyone went about their business then, but not without weary glances to the two girls who looked so much alike. Both Susie and Allie already knew, that they would be the center of gossip the second they walked out.


	3. The Joy of Camp Sunshine

**AN: About the prank war... I had to. How could I not? This chapter kind of describes Susie's and Allie's time at Camp Sunshine, after this things escalate and the story truly takes off. I hope you like it. If you do, leave a review and make me bounce around the house singing a self-made song about 'lalala, I love reviewers' again? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the Parent Trap, I don't own anything I may refer to.**

* * *

**The Joy of Camp Sunshine**

Of course, at dinner everyone stared at them like they were animals in the zoo. Even the counselors were gaping, soon the news spread that they didn't know each other at all. Susie gave Allison a tentative smile, as if trying to say that at least they were both going through this, but Allie immediately looked away and started talking to Kelly. Susie's smile dropped, and she felt a friendly touch from Erin.

"Ignore her, she seems full of herself."  
"How can I ignore her? Could you ignore someone who looks scarily much like you?"  
"You can try."

Susie sighed. "I hope the weirdness will go away soon. I don't like this."

"Sure it will! It's just the first shock!" Erin said in a sure voice.

When she got another glare from Allison, Susie was scared that things would only be getting worse from the initial shock. Unfortunately, she was right.

* * *

"Move away, loser," Allie said, pushing Susie. Susie frowned. It had been a week, and Allie's behavior towards her was best described as animosity, or perhaps hate. Susie had let her walk over her, hoping it would go away, but when it didn't she had decided to draw a line. And now Allie had crossed it.

"What's your problem?" She said in her most diva-esque tone. And that was diva-esque.

"What's my problem? What's your problem?" Allie countered. Susie rolled her eyes at the nonsense.

"That does not make any sense, because it is obvious that I do not have any kind of problems with you. I have been perfectly nice and polite to you, a textbook example of civilized behavior, yet you have deemed to treat me like some kind of pariah, throwing all kind of insults my way! Out of this, it is easy to conclude that you are in fact the one having a problem with me. Not the other way around. So once again, what is your problem, Allison?"

"You are my problem! I don't like having to room with a loser like you. You're annoying, you talk too much, and I don't like you!"  
"I do not understand why you cannot just avoid me, or something alike. This is a large camp, we don't have to run into each other outside of our rooms if we don't want to, and inside our rooms it is easy to ignore each other. Why must you keep seeking me out like this?"  
"It's what I do. People like me make fun of people like you." She shrugged. Susie shook her head.

"You act like our personalities clash naturally because of our differences. It is ironic how different we are, even though we look so much alike. However, being different does not necessarily mean better or worse. I will not specifically ask you to befriend me, but you should act towards me like I am a human being."

Hazel eyes with green specks narrowed. She had never seen such a cold look on her own face before, and it seemed unfitting, clashing.

"Listen up, Berry. I'm only gonna say this once. You can try to avoid me, but I'm not being nice to you. Don't count on it, don't get your hopes up that just because we look like each other it means that we get along. I won't get along with you. And I will keep insulting you in every way that I can."

"Not every way," Susie said, obviously not thinking.  
"Yes, every way."

"Not every way, because if you insult my looks, you'll technically be insulting your own looks. My mother has tried to mentally prepare me for these moments to happen. But well, quite obviously, if you would dare say something like that, it would not just be untrue but you would be insulting yourself along the way."

"Move over, loser," Allie said, pushing Susie again, run out of retorts. Susie's smug smile made a way across her face.

* * *

After this incident, Allie kept most of her insults to herself. But, somehow, both of the girls competitiveness got the best of them and they competed with each other on each field that they could. Somehow they never ended up on the same team, but always against one another, and always would they try to push their teams to their limits to beat the other girl.

When they were playing soccer, Allie's team won, and Susie - always having been a bad loser - was pouting and filled with chagrin for the rest of the day, while the smug smile was not to be taken off Allie's features. Allie's team had won because Susie was a bad leader. Well, Susie was a good leader, she was leadership material, but Susie was a bad team player, while Allie knew how important the team was.

However, when it came down to the individual, cross-country running, Susie left Allie behind, taking the first place. She had a tight work-out regime and usually spend hours on the elliptical every evening - mornings were her mother's - which made her very in shape. She reasoned with herself that it was a better win, too, because Allie had won with a team effort, but she had won one-on-one.

Even when playing card games.

"Berry, you're cheating."  
"I'm not, I wouldn't ever! The only win I know is an honest one. Have you ever heard that winning by cheating isn't winning at all?"  
"Well, maybe you're cheating, but I'm winning!" Allie said, laying her cards down on the table with a smug grin that had become way too familiar to Susie.

"Maybe you're the one who's been cheating. You're more the type than I am."  
"Are you calling me a cheater?" Allie said, anger quickly taking over her tone. She had a real temper at times.

"Well, you just called me one!" Susie retorted, staring straight into Allie's eyes.

Allie sat there, counting to 10 in her head. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth it.

But that girl just made her want to throw her out of the window. Anything to keep her from saying those long, annoying sentences. She knew that if she'd stay, she would try to kill the girl. So she stood up, took her winnings, and walked out of the room, knowing everyone would breathe out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't look like Susie Berry!"

"Must I once more point at the freckle on Allison's left earlobe?" Susie added.

Charlotte held up her hand in a stop-sign.

"You may not think that you look a lot alike, and by now I think most of the girls have figured out that Susie, you talk like you've swallowed a dictionary, and Allie, you walk around like you're the real thing," she paused, daring them to interrupt her. They normally would. But Charlotte was one of the counselors, so they wisely held their tongues.

"But none of the counselors can tell you apart and it's becoming a problem. So we decided to change the rules for just this once, and allow either of you to wear your hair in a different style. You girls fight that out for yourselves. But from now on, one of you has a ponytail, and one of you doesn't. And it's always the same one that's wearing the ponytail, no switching up every day or something. Figure it out."

"I don't want you to change the rules for us, and I don't think Allie does either!"

"Figure it out," she repeated before walking out.

Allie turned and stared Susie down, saying: "I always wear my hair in a ponytail."  
Susie shook her head, and said: "I never do, it will be a pleasure not to anymore. You should know that wearing our hair down brings out the softness of our features, and although it sounds illogical, it actually accentuates our cheekbones instead of hiding them."

Allie blinked, looking at her estranged. Then she said: "Fine. Wear your hair down from now. Leave me out of it."

It stung a little, but Susie squared her shoulders and finally pulled the rubber band from her hair. When she felt the soft blonde hair cascading down her shoulders again, she felt more like herself, the Susie Q she was. Her confidence swelled a little again, and when she left the cabin there was a bounce in her step.

* * *

The day after that, was the 10th day they'd been there. That was the day, that the competitions escalated and were put to a stop.

They were playing badminton, one-on-one. Of course, through some joke of faith, Allie was paired with Susie again. Allie smashed the birdie, but Susie was always quick in reacting and made sure the birdie tumbled over the net with inches to spare. Allie smiled. She liked a good competition, and, no matter how much she hated to admit it, Susanne was good competition. Today, Allie had an unfair advantage. Susie was bothered by her hair hanging in front of her face. Allie gave another smash, and Susie, once again obstructed by her blonde locks, missed it. Allie grinned. Susie pulled a rubber band out of her pocket.

"You're not supposed to put your hair into a ponytail."  
"I can't see like this."  
"You're not supposed to, anyway. You always like playing by the rules."  
"Well, not as much as I like playing fair!" Susie said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm telling Charlotte."  
"You're so childish! Can't you be a little more mature about this?"  
"I'm only playing by the rules, Berry. Not that I couldn't kick your ass any other way."

"And stop with the useless threats! I know you're just saying stuff, but I don't like it!"  
"Oh, you don't like it, do you? That's to bad. And I'm not bluffing. I could easily kick your ass."

Susie looked like she was about to reply to that statement, but smiled instead, saying:

"You know what, you can't hurt me. Because I know that I am just better than you. I'll have a better life, a better future, I live in NYC, I have confidence, determination and talent and I know that I'll end up to be successful in any department that I choose if I want to. You're the loser here. You need to bring other people down because you don't believe in yourself. You're the kind of girl who's gonna get in trouble, by drinking herself into a coma, or teen pregnanc--" Before she could finish that statement, a surprisingly strong force knocked her to the ground. Allie had officially lost her temper.

Within 5 seconds, everyone was surrounding them. Susie both felt and saw Erin trying to break them up, and Allie hissed in her ear:  
"You can't even fight your own battles, can you?"

"Erin, stay away!" Susie said with a loud voice, before tugging at Allie's hair.

Then she felt someone bigger than Erin pulling at her, and when she looked up, out of breath, Charlotte had pulled them apart and was giving them a speech.

"...And now this! You girls better start avoiding each other from now on! I'll make sure that nobody puts you up against each other again, because you obviously can't handle this in a mature way. You are driving me crazy! Figures that I have to be the one with the crazy hate-twins."

"Stop the twins thing!" Allie put in, but Charlotte turned to Allie.

"You're stopping this. This is not a request. It's an order."

* * *

That night, they went out. They could go out for one night to a town nearby, and everyone took advantage to the fullest. Of course, neither Susie or Allie were spending the night in a club, being underage, and somehow they ended up with both their cliques (everyone seemed to now have chosen between Team Susie and Team Allie, with as seconds Erin and Kelly) in a café with karaoke.

"Ah, here we are on my turf!" Susie said with a wide smile. "My mother is a great singer and an amazing dancer and has taught me the arts herself since the age of 1!"

Allie snickered. "Is that a bet? Because I know that I can sing. And dance. And I'm sure that I can sing and dance better, too."

"You're very amusing, and you know how I am always up for a good competition, but this just wouldn't be fair. I like to win the honest way, and with me having an unfair advantage like this, well, it wouldn't be honest. I wish we wouldn't have to stop competing, but this it not a real option. Let's just race tomorrow or something."  
Allison reached out for the microphone, determined, and shoved it into Susie's hand, while grabbing another one for herself.

"Let's do this."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Susie quickly said after it.

Allie walked up to a guy, gesturing towards her look-a-like, and requesting a song. After smirking widely, she walked back.

Susie froze when the first tones to Loathing from the musical Wicked blasted out the speakers, but grinned then. Oh, this could be so good.

"I'm Elphaba!" She called out quickly. Allie shrugged.

As soon as they started, Susie was startled. Allie actually could sing. A glint appeared in her eye.

_"...Truly deeply loathing you_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!"_

Afterwards, they got a huge standing ovation from everyone there, and Allie held up her hand so that Susie could high five it.

"Let's call that one a draw," Susie said, still smiling. Allie grinned and nodded.

For a second they seemed to become friends. But as soon as they came back to the camp, Allie looked her up and down, and said:  
"Truce is over."

Susie's pout didn't leave her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

Now, without the competing, the prank war started. Allie started it, of course. The first time was when Allie threw her bag in the boys showers, knowing Susie wouldn't be looking there and would hate to have to go there, too. Susie retaliated by linking up Allie's iPod to her own and throwing a mix of Broadway classics on them. After that, Allie made everyone believe that Susie had a crush on one of the counselors. Susie retaliated by making everyone believe Allie had a crush on one of the female counselors. Allie put a mixture of dirt and honey in Susie's bed, and Susie thought that it was ironic that it seemed to represent Allie herself.

Susie poured only orange juice, but strategically placed, so that it looked like Allie had peed herself overnight. Erin got tears in her eyes with laughter after that one.

Cabin 4 held a lot of Team Susie members, and Allie made sure that all their beds and all their stuff was covered in the same mix of dirt and honey.

But when Allie tried to retaliate, it escalated and the whole situation went awry.

It started when Erin shook her head, and said to Susie:

"This is insane. If this was a civil society like in the midwest, people would be chasing her out of here, covered in tar and feathers."

Susie had gotten a glint in her eye, and Erin caught up to her immediately.

"We couldn't..."  
But when Susie nodded, Erin knew that they sure could.

So that's how the numerous buckets of tar and feathers had come attached to the door of their very own Cabin, and Erin and Susie were making sure that they were not the next ones to go in there, but that Allie and Kelly were.

Unfortunately, they had counted outside of Charlotte, who was doing the weekly stuff check-up, to see if there was no alcohol or drugs in those rooms. Charlotte had been shaking her head, walking into "her" Cabin, because if it was necessary to have check-ups like that, it sure meant that something was very wrong with the youth.

She knew how wrong, when a thick, black, gross liquid dropped on her and made it's way down to cover her from head to toe. She knew how insane they exactly were, when a bucket of white feathers followed. She didn't know exactly who had done this, but she knew what to do nonetheless. She stomped out, and grabbed first Allie - who was trying to reign in her laughter and giggles - and then Susie, who seemed to just be frozen in a state of panic.

"Listen up, you two. I don't care which one of you attached tar and feathers to the door of our Cabin, it could be either of you little monsters, but we don't live in the Wild West! We live in the 21st Century, in a civilized society, and I want you both to realize that your actions and behavior towards each other seem like you haven't realized that yet! So tonight, you're going in isolation. Cabin 13. Be there at 8 PM exactly, and you're not coming out of that hole until 8 AM. 12 hours, that must be enough to settle your issues with each other, even for you, right? After that, if I see you fighting one more time, I'm calling your parents. Fix it."

She pushed them hard enough to shock everyone, but not even Susie dared to protest, as Charlotte stormed off towards the showers.

"Nice one!" Allie said, partly impressed, but mostly sarcastic and angry for getting the both of them in trouble.

Susie didn't see it as a compliment. Part of her was honestly scared, doubting if she would be able to survive a whole night alone with Allison. But if Susie was one thing, it was determined. And when she made her way to the Cabin, the only thing she wanted to do was set things straight. Only, if Allie would be open to that?


	4. Information, Realization

**AN: So, the smart girls they are, they're figuring out the puzzle, tugging at the pieces, until a maybe dramatic conclusion of this chapter? I really hope you like it, this is a crucial point of the story, and I had thought of many ways to write this, but I loved this scene in the film so I kept close to that for once. For the real Parent Trap geeks here (like myself), there's a book, from like, 1950 by Eric Kastner.**

**After Wiki-check up: It's 1949 and Erich Kästner. German. Originally called Lottie and Lisa But anyway, it was one of my favorite books as a kid, I got it from my mom before ever seeing the Parent Trap, and it's pretty awesome. I'll work in some pieces or references from the book as well, it inspires me just as much as the movie does.**

**Yes, I actually did sing my 'lalala, I love reviews' song again. Loudly. It ended when my mother asked me what the hell I was doing. I love reviews like Chocolat Chip Cookies: I'd devour them if I could. So, like or no-like, review?**

** Friends Not Food, jay for you, this chapter is 90% dialogue, I think! =D**

**I'll conclude this way too long Author's Note now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Parent Trap or anything I may refer to.

* * *

**Allie stood in front of Cabin 13. The Cabin looked frightening to her. There was only a stroke of lightning missing from the perfectly horrid picture to her.

8:00 PM.

8:01 PM.

8:02 PM

8:03 PM

8:04 PM

8:05 PM

Charlotte walked up to her.

"You're really going to have to go in there, Allie."

"I can't. I swear, I can't. I'll kill myself, or I'll kill her. I know I can be harsh, but never actually violent. She makes me want to smash stuff. I hate it that she looks like me. I never could imagine myself being so horrible."

"You know, she's not that bad. If you let her in."

"How am I going to let her in? It's so freaky!"

"I gotta say, I was very skeptic of you when you said you didn't know each other. You look exactly alike."

"Except for--"

"Except for your freckle of course. But you look so much alike, that you easily could have been sisters. Twins, even. Have you told her where you're from?"

"No, why should I?"

"When enrolling into Camp Sunshine, you have to fill in where you were born. Her birthplace is Lima, Ohio."

Allie looked up so suddenly, it made Charlotte jump. There were tears in the blondes eyes. Despite her length, Charlotte was still taller and easily put her arm around Allie's shoulders.

"You know what's even worse? Have you compared our birthdays? They're the same! August 21st! How does this stupid girl dare to show up here, with my face, my birthday and my birthplace?"

Charlotte's eyes went wide. There was a thing like too much coincidence, and she knew that this was definitely it. No, actually, they had passed that point way before, around the time that two girls with the same face showed up to the same camp. But this was too coincidental to actually be coincidence. She didn't know what else it could be, but she thought it was a wise thing to leave it up to the girls.

"I get that you're confused right now. But maybe you just need to go in there and figure things out?"

Allie's shoulders slumped. She wasn't looking forward to this. But she knew it was the only option.

"Be a little bit nicer to her," Charlotte quickly added. She might never get another chance where Allie would actually listen to her.

"I'll try. She's alright, I guess." Charlotte smiled at the unexpected words and Allie's shrug.

"Go in there. Your face-mate is waiting."

Allie nodded, stood for another minute to get a grip on her tear ducts, and nodded again, more confident this time. She loosened herself from Charlotte's grip, and became the Allie that never backs off from any challenge, walking to the Cabin.

Charlotte grinned at herself proudly. Sometimes these girls needed someone like a lion-tamer, well, most of the times, but occasionally they just needed a little guidance. This girl needed a little guidance, a push, to lead her into the Cabin. And it worked. Because when she saw the door slam shut behind Allison, Charlotte knew that, for better or worse, at least something would be changing.

* * *

Allie was surprised that when she walked into the Cabin, it was warm, light, and smelled nice. Pretty much the opposite what she would have expected from the feared Cabin 13. She saw Susie making her way through the room, busy with... whatever. The girl was always busy.

"Hi," She said hesitantly.

Susie stopped in her step, turned, and replied:

"Hello."

"It's kinda nice here."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment to you, Berry."

_Be nice!_

"Sorry," She finished quickly.

Susie's blonde eyebrows arched surprised at the apology, and she said:

"Actually, it was indirectly a compliment to me. It was cold, dark and smelly when I walked in here, so I decided to make it more pleasant by turning up the heat, closing the window, switching on all of the lights and putting my strawberry-vanilla room spray to use."

"Is that what makes our Cabin smell different from all the other ones?"

"You don't like it?" Susie said, and bit her lip.

Allie fought back the desire to roll her eyes at the painfully obvious insecurity and weakness in the other girl's voice.

"I do! It's better than wet clothes and stuff. So thanks. This time, to you."  
"Okay," Susie nodded, taking in the compliment with a smile, before gesturing around and saying:

"I made my bed on the left side, the right side is all yours. I brought a book. I assume you brought something to do as well. We don't have to talk to each other at all. But I would like to say, before we lapse into silence, that I won't contribute to the prank war from now on. I have taken it too far, and now Charlotte was the unrightful victim. I apologize for returning the bad behavior that you extracted to me. From now on, it would be easiest to ignore each other. We can practice tonight."

Allie smiled. She was learning to deal with Susie. Her ears weren't bleeding, despite the fact that she had just let Susie finish her monologue. This gave her the confidence to push through.

"We don't have to. We can talk."  
"...I don't think so. Do you think so?"

"I want to," Allie said, convincing both herself and Susie. To empower her statement, she placed herself on Susie's bed, legs crossed Indian style.

Susie got an excited glint in her eyes, and Allie patted the spot across her. Susie placed herself on the bed, still a bit weary, but also curious and excited.

"What do you want to talk about?"  
"I don't know," Susie said. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"  
"What do you want to know?" Allie complied willingly.

"Uh... Where are you from?"

Allie immediately frowned. With the information she had just received in mind, she knew that this wasn't the ideal icebreaker.

"Next question."

"Oh come on, you can't chicken out already! That was the easiest question!"

Allie puffed out a huff of air.

"Fine. I'm from Lima, Ohio."

Susie's mouth dropped, like in the cartoons, and Allie closed her eyes, wishing to be anywhere but here.

"You know, don't you? That I was born there? That's why you're looking like you want to throw yourself out of the window right now."  
"Yeah, Charlotte just told me."

"Lima, wow. Do you go to McKinley?"

Okay, WAY freaky!

"I will be after this summer!"

"My mom went there, and it's like, one of the 2 or 3 big High Schools in Lima, right? Let me take a wild yet calculated guess, you wanna be a Cheerio?"

Now Allie's mouth was the one dropping. How did this girl know about Cheerio's?

"My mom told me a lot about her High School years. She said that it taught her a lot about life. She apparently had some trouble with the Cheerio's. Cruel. Judgmental. Popular."

"And you naturally think of me?" Allie joked. Susie blushed.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, I did not want to offend you. You just seem to have both the confidence and the attitude, and I know the Cheerio's have a rather high status. I've been to Lima quite a few times, visiting my grandparents. My mother has always been as close to her fathers as I have been to her."

The plurar did not escape Allie's attention.

"Fathers?"

"Yes. They are homosexual."

Quickly, Allie ran through all the gay people in her town. There weren't very many. Suddenly she gasped.

"Berry! I should have seen... You're the grandchild of Mr. and Mr. Berry!"

"Do you know them?"  
"Not really. My mom avoids them."  
"She doesn't like homosexual people?" Susie said, not completely succeeding in banning the judgmental tone from her voice. She was just too used to other people judging her grandfathers.

"No. It's more like the opposite. She's always very fierce about them, always defends them when someone says something bad about them. So I think she does likes them, but just avoids them."

"That doesn't make sense."  
"Whatever," Allie shrugged, before turning the tables on Susie.

"My turn. You're from NYC, right?"  
"I am."  
"And you're close to your parents?"  
"Parent," Susie corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Allie said, reflexively.

"Why?"  
"Well, that means your dad must have died or something, right?"  
"No, I never even knew him. I love my mother enough for two."

Stupid. She didn't know her father herself, but that didn't mean he'd had some kind of tragic accident.

"Actually," Susie added, "I am adopted."  
"You were adopted?"

"Well, I guess you could call it that. My mother is 5"2 and has brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. Look at me. I asked once why I didn't look like my mommy, and she first said it was a blonde daddy, but she can't lie or really keep a secret, so she promised to tell me some stuff when I turned 10. She said that she knew my mother, loved my mother, but split up with her for personal reasons and took me with her to New York. I cried so hard after that."

"Your mom is gay, too?"  
"Bisexual."

"You know, I've been to New York too," Allie said.

"Everyone has to come there at least once in their lives, I wholly believe that."  
"It's not some kind of Mekka, you know. It's not the end of the world if you never go to New York. But I have."

"What did you think of it?"  
Allie sat and thought for a minute.

"Loud. Busy."  
"What did you do there?"  
"The tourist stuff, and I went to Broadway."

Oh God. The magic B-word.

"Broadway! That is amazing! Of course I have been to Broadway many a-time. My mother is actually a Broadway star."

She had obviously been dying to say that, and Allie kept in her chuckle at the pride in her voice.

"Really? Who has she played? Maybe I have seen it!"

"Well, do you remember when I really wanted to be Elphaba that night when we sang together?"  
"I went to Wicked! My mom wanted to go with me!" Allie's eyes were shining.

"I went too. My mom was Elphaba in the Broadway revival."

"Your mom was Elphaba?!" Allie said, her voice growing louder and more incredulous.

"That is just... WAY cool!"

"She was pretty awesome in it, wasn't she?" Susie said nodding, but not sounding like she was bragging.

"She was. But... I didn't really see her well, I was all the way in the back, but I think... she was really young to be your mom! I mean, I was... we were 11 when the Broadway revival was on, and she didn't look older than 30!"

"She wasn't. She just turned 30. She was 27."  
"But that means she had to be, like... under 20 when she got you. Whoa. Just like my mom."

"Is that why you reacted so fiercely to the whole teen pregnancy comment?"  
Allie glared at the memory.

"It was REALLY not cool of you to say that, Susie. Getting pregnant is not a joke. My mommy always says that she never regretted me, and that she loves me and that she doesn't regret having me, but she also always tells me to never get pregnant at a young age, and to be careful and use contraception. I mean, that really hit a nerve, Berry. Especially coming from you, when your mom had you at a young age, too."

"Well, although technically she didn't actually have me. I am sorry about that comment."

"It just, I know that there's probably nothing I could do that would disappoint my mom more than getting pregnant as a teenager."

"I'm sorry. I apologize profusely." Susie said, before changing the subject back to Allie.

"Well, what about your parents?" Susie asked.

"Well, I've only got my mom, too."  
"I'm... sorry?"

"Don't be. Never knew my father."  
"Just like me!" Susie smiled, but it turned upside down into a frown.

"I'm sorry, I know that's not exactly a positive thing, it's just that, this means we have something of great importance in common."

"Well, yeah. I don't really know about my dad. My mom always says that I'm too young, but she promised to tell me the whole story around my birth the first day of Freshman year."

"That's by the end of this summer!"

"I know. I'm so anxious to finally hear it!"

"You know, if our mothers are the same age, and both went to the same High School in Lima... maybe they know each other."

"Nah, I don't think so. There is such a thing as too much coincidence."

Susie's brow arched speculatively, and she said in a low voice:

"Don't you think we're past coincidence now?"

"What are you talking about?" Allie asked, confused.

Susie scraped her throat.

"Let's be fair here, Allie. We look scarily much alike. Our mothers are both from Lima. I do not know either of my birth parents, and you only know one. We're born on the same day, in the same town. I once thought, that if I didn't know any better, I would have thought we were sisters. But now I think of it, I don't know any better."

Allie shook her head, pulling away.

"You're crazy, Berry. We can't be sisters."

Susie's eyebrow arched, and she gestured to the mirror across the room. They were sitting in the same position, only mirrored. It looked like someone had copy-pasted one of them next to the other, only mirrored.

"My mom's name is Rachel, just like your middle name," Susie blurted out suddenly.

Allie shook her head. There couldn't be any connection between her and this... person. This stranger. This girl that she didn't know.

But Susie asked, ruthlessly:

"What is your mother's name?"

Allie contemplated keeping her mouth shut - she remembered Susie's middle name all too well - but after a short silence, she reluctantly replied:

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Susie nodded, but didn't even seem surprised at this point.

"Another coincidence. My mom always calls me Susie Q. Mostly because almost every girl with a Susanne-like name is called Susie Q, but also because my middle name is Quinn."

Allie nodded, staring blankly. There was no activity in her mind going to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Okay, so what do YOU think happened?" Allie said in a daring tone.

"How does your mother feel about females?"  
"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not! Just, say it."

Allie frowned, and thought.

"She always tells me that it's okay to be gay. I know she once fell in love with a girl when she was pregnant with me and after I was born, but it didn't lead anywhere so they split up."

Susie had a secretive, excited look on her face.

"What would you say, if I told you, that I think our moms used to date?"

Allie laughed.

"Don't laugh, Allie. I'm serious."

Allie stopped laughing and looked at Susie, doubting.

"I... I know that I used to call her... girlfriend or whatever mom, too. That would make us sisters. Your biological mother would be the same as mine, and your mom would be kind of like my mom. But... I've.. I've got one picture of my... what would be your mother," Allie said, pushing through the hard part.

She called the girl that her mom had told her about in her mind always her Other Mother, but had never told anyone about her. It was a part she had always kept to herself, and she wasn't sure if she was comfortable sharing it.

"I've got one picture of my biological mom. I look a lot like her."  
"People always say that I look a lot like my mom."

"And we look a lot alike. But," Susie said, biting her lip.

"It's like, a rather old picture. When she was pregnant with... When she was pregnant."  
Not speculating any longer, she grabbed the picture of her biological mother that her mom had given her after telling her about the adoption.

Allie reached behind her for her bag, and quickly found the picture she had stolen from her mom's photo-album from the time she was pregnant.

After Quinn found out that Allie had found it, Allie had never seen it again, but the damage was done; half of a picture with a smiling brunette was missing from the album, and Allie always took it with her. She wasn't sure if she would ever find out more about her Other Mother, and she'd take everything she could.

They both hid it behind their backs, scared, but excited.

"On the count of 3," Susie said.

"1...2...3!"

Simultaneously they showed each other the picture. Simultaneously they gasped. Simultaneously, they called out:

"MOM!"


	5. Brand New Home

**AN: AAAAH! THEY'RE SISTERS! At the end of this chapter, the story will have moved from the girls to the mothers with the girls, in Lima and New York. Brand new homes for them, because neither of the girls is going to the place they call home :) I hope you like it!**

**I love reviews like Jared loves Subway. From a reviewer, I heard that, and I immediately turned to Google (because we from Holland don't know Jared) 'who the hell is Jared?'. But then I laughed so loudly, I loved it. And I love reviews like Jared loves Subway. And that's a LOT! Kudos and hugs for everyone who's reviewed so far! Maybe, if you like it, or hate it, or even if you have nothing of great importane to say about it, leave a review? :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Parent Trap, or anything I may refer to.

* * *

**They both dropped the picture, and when it fell on the bed, they saw that the 2 halves fit together perfectly, to make a picture of Rachel looking loving towards Quinn, while Quinn was rubbing her very pregnant belly and was smiling widely.

"You're my sister!" Susie said in a loud voice.

"You're my sister!" Allie said, possibly even louder.

They sat across from each other, catching their breaths, trying to calm down and give their emotions a proper place.

Susie broke the pause.

"Wow. I have always wanted a sibling, and now I have one. And you can even tell me about my birth mother!"  
"I know, right? Mom never wants to talk about my Other Mother, and she's like, a mystery to me or something."  
"You have to tell me about our mom. Everything. I want to know every single detail, no matter how small." Susie said in a demanding voice.

"I don't think I can do that, there's too much to tell!" Allie laughed.

"Oh God, I wish I could know her like you do!" Susie cried out, throwing her head in her hands, before adding:  
"I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but... is it so wrong for me to want to know my birth mother?"

"I know what you mean. My Other Mother seems like some kind of myth to me. I wish I did know her." Allie frowned, before gasping.

"You know what we should do?"  
"Tell each other about our moms, right?" Susie said.

"No! We should switch!"

"...Switch?" Susie said, arching her eyebrow.

"We could pull it off! We look so much alike!"  
"It's..." Susie looked vaguely at the wall, but then smiled and said: "It's perfect! We can totally pull it off! You're a genius!"

"I know."  
"Only, it has one tiny little flaw."  
"You mean, we're not anything alike each other?" Allie smiled.  
"Exactly."

"One, tiny little flaw," Allie said with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the night they spend telling about their home lives.

"You do know how to cook, right?" Allie asked.

"Cook? Of course not. My mom is a Broadway star, her schedule is irregular, she doesn't know how to cook, we are fully committed to take-out!"

"Well, that's gonna be easy for me. But I cook on Tuesday's, Thursday's and Friday's because mom is home really late on those days."  
"You COOK?"  
"I do. I'll tell you where to find the recipes. Maybe you can say that you forgot how to cook over the course of the summer for the first days."

"I'll have to," Susie said, already looking panicked.

* * *

While Susie tried to draw some maps of New York, Allie was writing down the list of people that she knew in Lima. But there was only one thing bothering her. How was she going to talk all the time like she swallowed a dictionary? And how was Susie dropping half of her vocabulary?

"Alright," Susie started. "I have drawn you a map of the places that I visit regularly. Of course, you will get lost a number of times, no matter how flawless I have drawn this map, because it is New York and Lima is like a matchbox while New York is like the table on which the matchbox lies. Frankly, I still question how we are going to pull this off, so I hope that you are an accomplished liar, because you will probably find yourself in a few situations in which you will have to make up an excuse. In drama class, I always excel in improvising, so I have little doubt that I will have trouble getting myself out of the difficulties that will arise."

Allie sighed.

"Susie," she started, "I don't talk like that. If you're gonna be me, you can't talk like that."  
"I have a rather large vocabulary, do I have to abnegate all those words that I use so regularly?"  
"It might be healthy for you," Allie tried.

"What if I forget about them!?"  
"I'm sure you wont."  
"I don't think I can do that. I'll make up an excuse."  
Allie rolled her eyes. "Do you think that will work?"  
"I'll make it work!" Susie said stubbornly. Allie rested her head in her hands.

"What about you? My mother and I talk alike, we have ever since I uttered my first syllables, I think. But I think mom would be highly surprised if I came home and talked..." Susie searched for the word that her large vocabulary would not come up with. Allie supplied one.

"Normal?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'll make it work," Allie teased.

* * *

"How are we gonna get back?" Susie asked suddenly. "We're gonna get home somehow. And what happens then? We never see each other again?"  
"They can't do that, they won't. The cat's out of the bag now. At one point, I'm sure we're gonna tell them. When we both want to."  
"And then what?"  
"Then they'll have to switch us back."

"They'll have to... meet?" Susie asked, now the same glint in her eyes as Allie.

"I'm pretty sure they'll have to, yeah." Allie agreed.

"Is your mom dating anyone?" Susie asked, eyes growing wide when she realized that it was Allie's train of thought all along.

Allie grinned.

"Nope. Yours?"  
"Neither. Do you think they would be... reunited?"  
"It would be really awesome, wouldn't it? To be really like sisters? With both of our moms?"  
"A family!" Susie said breathlessly. It was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

"A family." Allie nodded. Susie didn't see it, only focussing on her mind's pictures of 2 mommy's and a sister.

* * *

The rest of the camp they spend attracting attention by growing close like the twins they were, freaking out everybody. If it hadn't been for the hair-rule, some serious problems would arise. Under the increasingly disbelieving growing watch of Erin and Kelly, the two became nothing short of best friends. They thought of ways to keep in touch with one another, being thankful that both of their moms let them have their respective privacy. Email addresses. Phone numbers. They took over each other's friends addresses and phone numbers. And though they knew they would be getting homesick, mostly their hearts beat faster at the thought of the end of summer camp coming closer.

* * *

When it came, they were as prepared as they ever could have been. At least, for the practical side of things. But when the trains came, it pained them both, not just to say goodbye to their newly made friends, but also to an unforgettable summer, and a sister.

Nobody found out about the switch. It was made quietly, suddenly they were wearing each other's clothes, and were glad that neither had tattoo's or anything, only both pierced ears. Only one person had gotten to know the both of them well enough over the course of the summer, to notice.

"Susie, why are you wearing Allie's clothes?" Charlotte asked, eyebrows raised.  
"I have not the slightest idea what you are implying, Charlotte. I believe that it's fairly obvious that I actually am Allie!"

"No you're not. If you are, where's your freckle?"

"You actually pay attention to that?" Susie's mouth dropped.

"I had to all summer, remember? What are you doing? Where's Allie?"  
Susie glanced at Allie, wearing her clothes, and saw Charlotte following her gaze before giving her an unbelieving look.

"You're switching?"  
"We are. I just... I really want to get to know my birth mom. And she wants to get to know her Other Mother. Capital O, capital M."

"You're switching homes with Allie?"  
"We planned it all through. Just... don't tell anyone, okay? Please? Our whole strictly mapped-out plan would go awry if you'd do such a thing!"

_'Whoa,'_ Charlotte thought, _'This is so going to fail.'_

"Then I won't do such a thing," Charlotte replied with a smile, before adding: "Which does not mean that I support this insanity!"

"I know, you would think we had gone mental, but I am positive that you can find it in yourself to understand our position and thus this situation."  
"Alright, just, good luck, Susie Q."  
"Thank you. I know that we will both need it."

Allie ran over to her, to give her a final, tight hug. They quickly said their goodbyes and reminders, and then Susie was on the train to Lima, Ohio, with Allie in the other train to NYC. The small tinge of homesickness was already bothering her now, but overpowered greatly when she thought about the fact that in a few short hours, she would come face to face with the woman who gave birth to her.

* * *

While Allie stared out of the window, she let her mind wonder freely. She had gotten to know Susie pretty well over these weeks, but there were so many things that could go wrong with this. One mistake was all it took. She wouldn't be like Susie, she couldn't really be. Only one time of completely forgetting a name, a habit, anything really, and everything would just... fall apart. So she'd be careful. And smart. She could be those things. She was those things. She could pull up a curtain of smoke when she needed to. Hopefully Susie wasn't too innocent to do the same.

* * *

"We will be arriving in Lima, Ohio within 3 minutes. Do not forget your luggage. We hoped you enjoyed your trip."

Susie was all but bouncing in her seat, the excitement almost too much to handle. She got some not-so appreciative looks from her fellow passengers, but well, what would you do if you were finally about to meet your birth mother, after years of wondering what this exact moment would be like? Her stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. What would she look like? Would she be nice? Would she be strict? Would she like Broadway? These, and other questions of vital importance were floating around Susie's mind. There was one thing that overshadowed them all. One worry overpowering all others.

What would she think of her?

The train stopped, her heart was fluttering in her tightening throat. She was scared that she was about to commence hyperventilating, which was not quite how she imagined the long expected meeting with her mother to go, and would probably ruin everything. She couldn't help practically bouncing out of the train, though, and she looked around her, stretching her neck out as far as it could go, when she heard:

"Allie!"

For a second, she forgot it was her. But she remembered soon enough, and turned around so fast that she feared to have problems with her neck for the next couple of weeks.

There, a few feet away from her, was a tall blonde woman in a long coat, with a wide smile, hazel eyes and a skin as pale as hers normally was in the winter. She had her arm stretched out in front of her in a welcoming gesture, and Susie ran hurriedly towards her to fall into the embrace.

"Mom!"

"Hey, sweetie. I've missed you!"  
"I've missed you too," Susie whispered. "You have no idea!"

For a while she just stood there. Somehow, her mom seemed to sense that she didn't want to let go yet, and so they both didn't.

When she finally felt prepared enough, she let go and looked up again at her mothers blinding smile.

"It's good to have you back, Allie."

"I am very excited to be here, too. Shall we proceed to go home?"

It earned her a weird and slightly shocked look from her mom. For the first time, Susie was one of the people who wished she could zip her mouth.

"Yes. Let's go home."

When her mom put an arm around her, Susie forgot again.

* * *

Allie looked out of the window with a glassy look in her eyes, too far gone to realize that NYC's skyline was getting closer to her. Or rather, she was getting closer to it. So when the train pulled up in the station, she suddenly choked, almost blacked out and wanted to admit the whole thing to the first person she saw. But Allie was stronger than that, so she grabbed her bag, and stepped out of the train, spotting a dark-haired woman that looked suspiciously much like the one on her photograph.

She called out: "Mom!", and although it sounded a little bit weird to her, when the woman turned to meet her and a genuine smile spread across her face, she felt right at home. Her mom walked as quickly as her legs could carry her towards her, and stood on her toes to kiss her head.

"Did you grow again?" Rachel immediately asked.

It was true that Allie in fact was taller than Susie. Barely, but still.

"Of course not," Allie replied confidently with a relaxed smile.

"I took tonight off for you, we have all night to catch up, and I am positive that we will need it, too. I want to hear all about your camp!"

Rachel hugged her close and Allie let a relaxed smile spread across her face as she let her mother's arm wrap around her.

She had never been more at ease. She felt like she was home.


	6. Singing In The Rain And Home Sweet Home

**AN: Hey there, awesome people who read this! Okay, so MAJOR change from the Parent Trap plot, although I know that I'm losing a lot of you with this. Nobody's engaged. It's not the way I want the story to go, I don't think it's interesting, and frankly, I'm not saying that it doesn't create exciting friction, but I don't see that new direction happening. My apologies.**

**I am still very, very much loving every review. My song is starting to get actual lyrics now, since you're making me sing it more often. Every 'alert' mail makes me clap my hand over-excitably but extra love and kudos for reviewers! And did I notice that I have Dutch readers? WOOHOO! AWESOMENESS! For non-Dutch people: that's extra cool, because Glee isn't even broadcasted here...**

**Enjoy the chapter, the girls with their mothers, and Quinn talks High School! Review? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Parent Trap or anything I may refer to.

* * *

Singing In The Rain/Home Sweet Home  
**

Susie's eyes never left her mother on the way home. She knew that she really should have been paying attentions to her surroundings as much as she could, but she found that it was impossible for her to stop staring at her mother. Yes. It was true. Allie did look a lot like their mom. And so did she.

If Quinn found the continuing staring weird, she didn't comment, which Susie took as an encouragement. She asked how things had been in Lima during her stay.

"Quiet as usual," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes. "Expect anything else?"  
"Not really," she admitted.

The real shock came when she stepped out of the car and stood in front of her new home. Because... she had been here before. And she didn't mean like a weird déjà vu kind of thing, it was a real, almost tangible memory.

It shouldn't have taken her by surprise like this, she had visited her grandfathers many a time before and gotten to know the town quite well. This was a street where she and her grandpa Elijah always walked through on their way to the supermarket. Lima wasn't exactly a metropole. It was pretty easy to get to know Lima. But still, the fact that she had actually been here, walked past the house where her mother and twin were living, it gripped her heart strong enough that she actually gasped and had to take a moment when she walked out the car.

"Are you okay, honey?" Quinn asked.

_Shape up, Susie!_

"Yes, of course, it's just... it feels good to be home, you know?"  
That sounded like something Allie would say. She granted herself a congratulatory smile for copying her sisters language so well and scooped up her bag.

"I do feel like drinking some tea, don't you? I hope that we will get to spend some time together this evening! I am delighted with the prospect of getting to talk to you again after so long. Maybe we can end the evening with a real mother-daughter bonding activity, like watching a musical. How would you feel about Singing In The Rain? It's a real classic! Otherwise, I will of course always be more than happy to settle for Funny Girl!"

With another, even wider smile she walked into the house with a bounce in her step, never noticing Quinn's upper lip separating from the lower one, leaving the mouth agape.

* * *

"Are you alright, sweetie? You really are unusually quiet!" Rachel said in a concerned voice to her daughter.

Allie was staring out the window again. She blinked owlishly.

"Yes, of course. Sorry."

"Did something bad happen to you?"

"No, no, I really liked Camp Sunshine, that's all! But it's very cool to be home again!"

Truth be told, Allie was panicking inside. She didn't recognize anything from Susie's intense descriptions and there was no way that she was basically finding anything.

But she had to try to put up a good smoke curtain again. So she put on her biggest smile, and asked:  
"Mom, is it okay if I come with you tomorrow night? I really want to see you play again!"

"Really, sweetie? I mean, you know that I would absolutely love it if you came, but well, you have seen the show a couple of dozen times already. I think you know my lines better than I do."

"I...err...I forgot them in the summer."

"Oh, that is bad! You must come tomorrow, then. I can't wait to see you there on the first row again!"

"Thanks mom. I can't wait either!"

The smile on her face was now genuine. Her mom was way cool. And a Broadway star. And she was totally seeing her play tomorrow, from the front row.

"But I believe that you and I will have more pressuring matters tonight. I am positive that you have more than a little to tell me, and we have a ritual that's awaiting."

She eyes her speculatively, and Allie remembered what Susie told her.

"Pizza's and Singing in the Rain! Sounds absolutely awesome, mom!"

"That's what I thought." Rachel looked relaxed again.

Allie felt like she would be chastising herself a lot the next couple of weeks.

* * *

"Well mom, it was a lot of fun. I got to know many other kids from around my age, and they were all really nice. I've had a really good time."  
"Tell me about them! Did you make friends?" Quinn asked her daughter.

"I did! I got along really well with a girl named Erin. She was very sweet and sarcastic but funny. We... hung out a lot."

_Wow. I just stooped low enough to use the phrase 'hanging out'._

"That's great, sweetie."  
"What's been going on here?"  
"Not so much. Life went on. Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana are coming over tomorrow for dinner."

"Oh, that is really good! I haven't seen them in such a long time, I am positive that they will have missed me as much as I have missed them!"

Quinn's inside froze.

_I am positive? "I am positive" and "I am aware" were things that were just so classic... __**her**__._

Susie choked, before saying:  
"I mean, it's been long. It'll be cool to catch up again."

Quinn relaxed a little.

"Yeah, I agree. You haven't seen them in such a long time. You even seem changed to me."  
"Well, I haven't. Promise."

"Okay, if you say so..."  
Susie smiled.

"Wanna watch Singing In The Rain?"

* * *

Bending over her 3rd slice of pizza - Rachel was at her 6th already - Rachel was trying to get more out of Allie than she really had to offer. Since her summer had been dominated by finding out she was a twin and she couldn't exactly tell Rachel that, she was trying to find the tiniest details to focus on while Rachel asked for more and more about the summer camp.

After describing her Cabin and some of the people she got to know and the surroundings she was now talking about Charlotte, of all people. She was running out of subjects, and really getting desperate now. How did Susie manage to always keep talking!?

"Yeah, she was our Cabin leader. Pretty young. But really sweet. We all liked her a lot. But how have things been around here?"

"Well, the show has picked up on some more interest again. After a small dip, we now are attracting some more interest, and the public has been extremely enthusiastic these last few weeks. Perhaps it's just the summer, but I've got a feeling that we're going to have a full house with a good crowd tomorrow night!"

Rachel smiled widely at her, and threw an arm around the blonde girl.

"Ready for Singing in the Rain?"  
"Always!" Allie replied and gave her mom 2 thumbs up.

She curled up against her mom on the large couch while Gene Kelly came to live on the screen. A contented sigh left her lips. This could have been a lot worse.

* * *

Down in Lima, Ohio Susie was found in almost the exact same position. Different couch, different mom, no pizza but hot chocolate, but also Susie was curled up against her mom and more than content to watch her favorite movie. She wasn't even commenting throughout the whole thing.

Afterwards, she got ready for bed. But when her mom came up to check on her and kiss her goodnight, a question escaped she'd been dying to ask.

"Mom, I'm a freshman now. I'm starting next week. Can you tell me now, about my dad?"  
Quinn bit her lip, not having expected the question so soon. But it was a fair deal. And she had made it.

"Fine," she said. "But you can't comment until the very end, okay?"  
Susie made a gesture of locking her lips and throwing away the key, earning an adoring smile from Quinn.

"Alright. Before we start, I want you to know that I have made some mistakes, and I've done some things that I'm not so proud of. But you are not a mistake, okay? You never will be. I love you with all my heart and I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would look like without you."

She paused, and Susie nodded.

"Okay. When I was in High School, I wasn't necessarily the nicest girl around. I was Head Cheerio, the first girl ever to earn that spot already in Sophomore year. I was on honoral. I made my parents very proud and happy. And I had a boyfriend, the quarterback, Finn. He was goofy, a bit dumb sometimes but the sweetest guy ever and I cared for him a lot. Then one day, I did something that hurt him very badly. I was having a less than perfect day, and, under the influence of alcohol, I gave my virginity to Finn's best friend, Noah. That's your daddy." Quinn squeezed her hand before going on.

"I lied to Finn, told him that it was his. Noah had a good heart, but he wasn't ready to be a father. I wanted to give the babies... the baby up at first, but I couldn't give you up, I loved you too much, and I wanted to keep you. So I did. It was hard, but I'm glad that I did it. I never would have missed out on the experience."

Quinn bit her tongue after her slip up. When thinking of the past, her thoughts always returned to Susie. Even when not thinking of the past, not a day went by that she didn't include Allie's sister in her prayers, and she knew that she wouldn't ever stop wondering what happened to her.

"And... what about... that one girl? That you mentioned once." Susie asked carefully, breaking her promise not to speak. She had no idea what Allie was supposed to know about Rachel.

Quinn doubted for a second. But well, Allie kind of deserved to know, and it couldn't hurt.

"She's how you got your second name. One day, Finn joined Glee club. Because I wanted to keep an eye on him, I joined too, with Brittany and Santana. But when the pregnancy thing came out, I got kicked off the Cheerio's, and found my support in Glee. When Finn told my parents, they kicked me out. That's why you never got to know them, I'm still sorry for that."

"Where did you go?"

"I moved in with Finn, but when Finn found out about the baby's paternity I couldn't stay there any longer. That girl was the one who had told him about Noah being the father, and she took me in after that, mostly out of guilt I think. I became very close to her while living with her, and after you were born she helped me raise you."

"And you fell in love."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"And I fell in love, yes."

"Why did you split up?"

Quinn tried to remember how her story came to such a sensitive point, but couldn't, really.

"People grow apart. It happens."

"Her name is Rachel, right? Rachel Berry?"

"Yes. Did I ever mention her last name?"

"Of course. And I have an excellent memory. Do you still have contact?"  
"No. Why are you so interested in her?"

"Well, judging by the story, she seems to have gotten you through a very difficult time. I am aware that this means that you must have had an intense connection with her, and I like to know about people who are or were so important to your life."

_She is aware? _

"There isn't really anything else to tell. I think it's best if you go to sleep now, Allie."

"But--"  
"Really. Come on, I'll tuck you in."  
Susie knew she had lost this one. But she was determined to find out more. Even after her mom had pressed a kiss against her forehead, it was her last thought before finally drifting off to sleep.


	7. Tumble Down Memory Lane

**AN: Alright, sorry, this chapter, Rachel won't talk about High school. The Thunderclaps won't come out until next chapter, chapter 8. I promise it'll come then. This chapter though... well... I hope you all like Brittana. Because we've got 2 aunts coming over! :) I hope that you like this chapter, if you do, I'd say... come out of your shell, get out of your review-closet, I know I want you to and you know you want to!**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Parent Trap or anything I may refer to.

* * *

Tumble Down Memory Lane  
**

Allie swallowed audibly and visibly. She was in way over her head. She was backstage at one of the biggest shows on Broadway right now, while her Other Mother was a few minutes away from going into hair and make-up, so that she could get a green skin and look like the Wicked Witch of the West, while Allie was supposed to be her own twin. Had she expected this, walking through the gates of Camp Sunshine? Not so much.

"Alright, Susie Q, I got you your usual seat, front row, down in the middle. Best places in the house, you can probably feel the sweat dripping on you. I am aware that it is not exactly hygienic, but you must admit that it does have it's charms."

"I love it. Thanks, mom!"

Mom. It felt strange to her mouth, but was getting more familiar every time she said it to the chestnut haired woman that she looked absolutely nothing alike.

She got to her seat, but minutes before the show would start, she felt her cellphone buzz.

**Susie: Allie! Mom caved! She talked about our dad last night! And even about mom!**

Allie quickly sent a text back.

**Allie: Ok, I totally hate you right now. I've been waiting and begging 14 years for that talk and you're the one who gets it. What did she say?**

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

**Susie: It's to much. Can you come online?**

**Allie: No. the show.**

**Susie: Front row? I hope you brought your poncho. You can actually feel the sweat dripping on you. It's quite charming. Sing softly along with Loathing for me, please? Come online after.**

Allie shook her head. It was the max. amount of characters that you could use in one text.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please be so kind to turn off your cellphones?" It sounded through the theater.

**Allie: Ok. And I will. Talk 2 u tonight.

* * *

**The show was way cooler from the front row than the so-called "back seat". Yeah, the sweating thing was kinda gross, but though she wouldn't admit it, it really was kind of charming. The dazzling Broadway experience took her mind of a piece of information that she had always wondered about, but the second the curtain went down, she almost dragged her mother home, saying she was tired. At home, she pulled her laptop on her lap.

**Susie Q: What took you so long!?**

**A-Fabray: You should know. The show is pretty lengthy. Do you think we should have switched accounts, too?**

**Susie Q: No way! This way, we can still talk to our own friends!**

**A-Fabray: But if someone wants to talk to me about something that happened at school today...**

**Susie Q: Well, then I hope your improvisation skills are as good as mine.**

**A-Fabray: No more wasting of time. What about our dad? What about mom and mom?**

**Susie Q: OK. So, cliff-notes version. Mom slept with her boyfriend's best friend in High School and got pregnant with us. When our grandparents found out, they kicked her out. When her boyfriend found out about the paternity, HE kicked her out. Then she stayed with Rachel and they fell in love but grew apart later.**

**A-Fabray: Name?  
Susie Q: Our father's name is Noah.**

Noah. Did she know anybody named Noah in Lima?  
She searched her mind, but it came up blank. At least she knew that it wasn't the McKinley High English teacher, because people always called him Puck. She had suspected him for a long time, because she saw similarities in bone structure and eye color. Maybe he moved away from Lima after High School.

**Susie Q: You still there?  
A-Fabray: Yes. How is it going with you further?**

**Susie Q: Great! I'm perfectly in sync with my character. No way that mom has noticed anything! And your aunts are coming to dinner tomorrow.**

Allie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in disbelief. No way that Susie had figured it out that easily. Brittany and Santana were coming for dinner? Damn. She had hoped Susie would get a little more time to adjust before having the full force of her Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana unleashed on her. Well, jump in the deep then.

**A-Fabray: That's... lovely. They're really nice.**

**Susie Q: I know. You said so. How is it there?  
A-Fabray: Momma Rachel is WAY cool. And so is Wicked from the front row :)  
Susie Q: Wicked from ANY row. And yeah. Mommy Quinn is also really great.**

**A-Fabray: I know.**

**Susie Q: I gotta go! Mom is coming to kiss me goodnight!**

**A-Fabray: Ok. Goodnight.**

**Susie Q: Thanks. You too!

* * *

**Susie was searching through all the inhabitants of Lima whose names began with an N when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Allie! Come down here, stat! Your aunts are here!"

"Here goes nothing," Susie muttered softly to herself, before closing her laptop and heading down the stairs.

"Allie! You're so pretty! And you have grown! You're almost as tall as me!"

Blonde. That must be Brittany.

"Thank you, aunt Brittany, but I honestly do not see me growing so much anymore! Did you know that most girls stop growing even before their 16th birthday, because their puberty starts earlier then boys'? My growing spurt commenced around my 12th already, so I am bound to stop within a short length of time, and thus I won't grow nearly as tall as you, but I'll be 2 inches shorter until you start shrinking."

Santana raised her eyebrows and her eyes sought out Quinn. Her usual pale skin was so white that it was scary, and though she tried, she couldn't bring Quinn's eyes to connect with hers.

"I won't shrink," Brittany said in a confident voice. "And even if I will, I'll still be taller than you!"

Susie opened her mouth to comment, then closed it to think about what she was actually about to say, and then said:  
"Actually, you are probably right. Even though I am slightly taller than most girls my age, I'm positive that your outrageous length well keep you protected from me outgrowing you."  
Brittany nodded. "Good. Now, go say hi to your aunt Santana!"

Santana quickly put on a wide smile as she closed her arms around the blonde, who was almost exactly as tall as her.

"Hi, Allie! It's good to see you again. Maybe you haven't really grown, but you sure have changed!" Santana laughed, but the joke was lost on Susie.

"Oh no, no, nothing like that. I am aware that I may seem different, but I can assure you that I am still the exact same girl as before the vacation!"

"Oh, you're aware of that, aren't you?" Santana commented.

The panic attack was quickly building within Susie. They hadn't even been in here for 5 minutes and she was already messing up. Allie should have warned her that those aunts were so inconveniently astute!

"Yeah."

"Alright then, let's go sit down, I'll get you a drink," Quinn said, finally finding her voice again.

Santana went on with discretely trying to probe a reaction out of "Allie's" changed self, but Susie tried to keep as quiet as she could. She figured that if she just didn't talk so much, she couldn't say wrong things. Of course, talking was like a second nature to her, and when she did answer to that specific nature, her astounding eloquence seemed almost too much for Brittany at times.

"So it was in fact so that the hygiene in our Cabin wasn't nearly as bad as in the others. Believe me, I have checked it out, but those other Cabins were so incredibly filthy that I could only be relieved that, though it certainly did lack in neatness on certain parts, we had a relatively clean Cabin. I cannot believe that other people were comfortable in such a breeding place of bacteria and other more mysterious affairs!"

"Well, that's really great, sweetie. I'm glad that it was okay with you guys," Brittany offered.

Quinn stood up suddenly, like she just couldn't contain herself anymore.

"I'm gonna check on the food."

Santana rose directly after that.

"I'll see if I can help her," she said to Brittany.

Brittany smiled and nodded, before saying:  
"Check on her, she didn't seem all okay to me."  
"I will," Santana replied with a smile before walking gracefully out of the room.

Brittany turned to Susie, who was having nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but Brittany smiled widely at her and said:  
"You know Allie, you do seem changed! You remind me of a girl your mom, Santana and I went to High School with!"

Susie smiled, but the smile was a little bit evil. Not that Brittany noticed that.

"Oh really? Tell me all about her!"

Hesitantly, Santana hovered in the doorway. Quinn was leaning over the sink, eerily quiet, back turned to Santana. She walked towards Quinn and put a hand on her back.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick. Or faint."

Quinn looked up at her, tears standing in hazel eyes.

"No, not really. I'm not so okay."

"I figured."  
A silence fell while Quinn did an attempt to recollect herself.

"I just don't get it," Quinn whispered, and continued:  
"How could she just change like that? When she went on that camp she wasn't like this, and I don't understand how she could have picked up on this behavior! I mean, they don't even know each other, but she's just so much like her... it hurts to look at her. Since she came back, I look at her, and see me and Noah in the looks but her in the expression, and when she opens her mouth it's just painful to listen to. I mean, what is it?"

Quinn was crying again, but went on anyway, voice cracking while spilling her burden on Santana.

"I just don't get it! I mean, you can be honest with me, is it really just me? Maybe I'm just so pathetic that I see her everywhere and Allie only picked up on a couple of new words and I get all freaked out over this. It's stupid. She's my daughter, why does she act like her!?"

"Well, this much I can tell you. It's not you. It's her. I mean, somehow went to camp as Allie and came back as a blonde mini-Rachel."

Quinn winced at the name, but well, there were so many reminders of Rachel already, that one more didn't really matter.

"Do you think it will go away? Oh God, I want my daughter to change back! Does that make me a bad mom?"

"STOP questioning yourself! You've done a great job with Allie. Promise. You're a great mom, but you're also human. It's fine, I promise."

"Is it? I think I might lose my mind if I get an even higher dose of Rachel Berry in my house."

It was the first time she had said Rachel's name in 10 years, and Santana definitely noticed but didn't comment.

"I promise it's going to be alright. Just... embrace it. She's your daughter. You love her. Next week her High School is gonna start, and she might need you more than ever when that happens. There's so much to protect her from there."

"I can't protect her from herself," Quinn muttered.

Another silence fell, and when Quinn stopped shaking, Santana gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Okay. I can handle it now. Thanks. You can go back to Brit and Allie."

Santana nodded, squeezed Quinn's hand encouragingly and stepped back into the room, to hear Brittany talking to Allie.

"...And she was definitely the most talented person in Glee! She was so good! I mean, she was annoying as hell back then, and I already told you about her style, but she sure could sing. It was a little bit pathetic when she had a crush on the quarterback, but when she came around she became a little more normal. At least she stopped dressing like a freak when your aunt and I took her shopping once for normal clothes. Bye bye argyle after that! Though she probably saved it all in some bag in the back of her closet somewhere."

Allie nodded enthusiastically.

"She sure does!"

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Well, judging by how you're telling this story about her, she comes off like the type who is so attached to her High School memories that she wouldn't dare to throw away the argyle that shaped her."

Susie smiled at her smart improvisation, and was at the same time very thankful for the fact that Brittany did not seem like the brightest light in the harbor, but very honest and very enthusiastic to make up for it. Exactly the kind of source she was in need of.

"Who are you talking about?" Santana asked, taking her seat again.

"I said argyle. Take a guess." Brittany laughed, and Santana said with a wry smile:  
"Rachel Berry. Of course. Who else?"

Susie was smiling widely at the High School stories that her mother had kept from her, but when her eyes met Santana's, her smile froze in place. Something in the Latina's eyes made her think that she knew something was up. And if she knew, Quinn probably knew.

"And the PANT SUIT!" Brittany cried out. "Oh wow, have I told you about the pant suit yet?"

"She wore a pant suit to school!?" Susie asked, attention diverted once again.

Susie thought that Brittany was perhaps easy to fool. But Susie's attention was just as easily diverted.


	8. This Is A Call

**AN: Sorry, this is one of the shortest chapters, but I hope you still like it. Rachel goes on to tell Allie about her High School days, and then goes on to do something stupid :D I hope you will like this chapter!**

**To be honest, there are so many other awesome stories about this couple here, it's a surprise that anyone is even reading this. Every sign of life I get that anyone out there is reading this story, liking or hating, is just amazing and thoroughly appreciated. God, I hope I didn't spell that wrong XD **

**If you have anything to say, or even nothing to say at all, write a review about it! :D  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the Parent Trap, and I don't own anything that I may refer to.

* * *

This Is A Call  
**

It was the night before school would start. Her first day at High School, and she'd be in New York. Weird.

The natural nerves of a first day of school were worse than normal, because she had the added stress of a false identity, and to make matters worse, Susie had just told her how it went with Brittany and Santana.

Susie could be as confident as she wanted to be, Allie didn't trust the situation for a bit. Especially with aunt Santana in the picture. If any of them found out, everything would be ruined, and she wasn't anywhere near done with getting to know Rachel. And she was still figuring out how to get them back together.

There was one thing, though. When people remember certain feelings and certain times, sometimes they long for those times, and feel those feelings again. That seemed like a good idea, force Rachel to remember. With that in mind, she went back to the living room, where her mother was sitting on the couch, reading.

Rachel looked up.

"Hey Susie Q, what's wrong?"  
"I can't sleep, I'm nervous for tomorrow," Allie replied, pouting and frowning a little.

Her mom patted on the couch, and Allie sat down, crawling into Rachel's arms.

They sat for a while like that, when Allie said:  
"Tell me about your High School time."

Rachel sighed. This was far from her favorite subject, but she was all for an open mother-daughter relationship and Susie didn't know much about her High School days. So she smiled, stood up and said:

"Alright. I'll get my High School album, and I'll tell you about my High School days."

After Rachel came back, this time with her copy of the Thunderclap 2010, she sat back down and searched a picture of herself, in all her glory, with a blue argyle sweater, a plaid skirt and black Mary Jane's. Also, a megawatt smile that stood out by itself.

"Wow. Seriously? That was you?"  
"Me at 16, yes. I wasn't the most popular kid in school. For a long time, I didn't have any friends, but that changed when I joined Glee club. We got pretty big in school because we were good. Just a sec."

She flipped through the pages, until she found a section named "Glee Club". Pages filled with her High School friends were before her.

"Let's start with the group picture," she said. She pointed everybody out, pausing at some, telling a little bit more about others. Then she went to the other pictures, again talking about some, but pausing when she came to a picture of herself with a really tall guy, Mr. Puckerman and mom.

"Finn, the quarterback. I had a huge crush on him. I know, he's extremely tall and I looked terribly tiny next to him, but he was the sweetest boy alive. There, Puck, his best friend. I actually used to date Noah for a little while. And there's your mother."

"Noah?" Allie said, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Noah Puckerman. Everybody called him Puck, but with such a beautiful Jewish name as Noah I wasn't about to stoop low enough to call him that."

"And... that's mom?" Allie asked, pointing out the all too familiar face of her mother.

"Yes, that's Quinn." Rachel's voice sounded extraordinarily distant, but the layer of adoration underneath wasn't lost on Allie.

"She's so pretty," Allie said with awe in her voice. It was a picture-perfect image, Quinn's hair swaying around her shoulder, a genuine smile of happiness that reached her eyes on her face, with her arm around the smaller Rachel.

"She's beautiful," Rachel said, her voice softening.

"Do you still have contact with any of them? Especially mom?"

Allie had been wondering about that for a while now. It would make sense for them to keep in touch enough to know stuff like... if they were still alive, and if the twins were still alive. But Rachel shook her head.

"No. I haven't spoken to her in over 10 years."

"Why not?"  
"She likes clean breaks," Rachel said in a sad whisper.

"Did you want to?" Allie probed.

Rachel closed the book.  
"I was content to go along with her desires, and she was very clear on those. Where does all this curiosity come from?"

"Just wondering," Allie said quickly, cursing at herself for stepping over the invisible line.

"You should try to sleep again. It's late. And we really wouldn't want you to be anything less than perfectly well-rested on your first day of High School, would we?"

"Of course..."

"Alright then. Chop chop! On to bed, Susie Q!"

Reluctantly, Allie rose from her comfortable place on the couch. At the door, she turned for a final question.

"She's why S-- I'm named Quinn, right?"

"Yes."

"And... You don't even know if she's alive or anything?"

"Don't be so morbid, Susie!"

"Just saying," Allie said shrugging. Then she said goodnight, and went to her room, a smug smile on her features.

As she heard Susie make her way up the stairs, Rachel's eyes were wide. Susie was right. She had no idea if Quinn even was alive. Allison could have cancer for all she knew, and she wouldn't even find out about it. Her face was white with fear of what could have passed in the last 10 years. So much could have passed. Mental images of Quinn and Susie, only with a freckle on her left earlobe, flitted across her mind. Car crashes. Accidents. Hospitals. Burning buildings. So many options.

What if Quinn had become paralyzed and couldn't even take care of Allie anymore? It could be. Would Noah take it? Or would she just, give it up or something?

She knew that there was only one way of finding out if they were okay. By breaking the golden rule. By making the break dirty instead of clean. It was something she had sworn to herself never to do, but she knew that she couldn't sleep or eat before she knew. She grabbed the phone and let her fingers type a number she still knew by heart. Then she pressed the green button, before immediately pressing the red one.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

She eyed the phone hesitantly...

* * *

Quinn sat on the chair, staring blankly at the TV. It was off. Today, Quinn had decided to count.

27 times "I am aware" and 19 times "I am positive", only today.

What had happened to turn Allie so much like... somebody else?

_Rachel, damnit. Just spit it out, Fabray. Her name is Rachel._

"Rachel," Quinn softly whispered.

Suddenly, she felt the strong desire, the need to talk to the real Rachel. To compare, she told herself.

_Screw it. Just to talk to her! I need to talk to her!_

_No, no, no. Wrong way, Fabray. You can't talk to her. You haven't in 10 years. You haven't seen her since Wicked, and that was from the "back seats", and you could barely handle that. Besides, I don't even have her phone number!_

_Wait, I do. She left it._

_Maybe she changed it._

_Maybe she didn't._

Quinn caught herself searching up the number, just to see if Rachel really had left it. Turned out, she had. Now she was tempted to check if it was still the right one.

She let her fingers fleet over the numbers, before dropping the phone as if it were on fire. She put it away. Then picked it up again. Then she went back to sitting, contemplating, in her previous position only now clutching the phone.

When it rang, Quinn almost got a heart attack. She dropped it, before picking it up immediately. She scolded at herself, but her heart was beating irregularly when she pressed the green button. Stupid, to get so worked up over a ringing phone.

"Quinn Fabray."  
"Quinn! Hi! It's Rachel!"

Quinn dropped the phone again after that. 30 was way too young to die of a heart attack for a healthy woman, wasn't it? Shouldn't it be?

She lunged for the phone, and said:

"Rachel Berry? Hey! Rachel! Hi!" She felt stupid, especially when she added:  
"I was just thinking about you."

"Of course." Quinn could almost hear Rachel nodding, like it was perfectly normal to just think about someone you hadn't seen or spoken to in 10 years.

"How are you?" Rachel asked in a surprisingly urgent voice.  
"I'm... fine."

"You are? You aren't paralyzed and you don't have cancer? And how is Allie?"

"Allie is..." _Just like you?_ "fine."

"Really? Oh thank God."

"Why are you calling? Did something happen to Susie?"

"No. I apologize profusely, Quinn, I am aware that this is very much breaking the rules and extremely weird but... I was just suddenly thinking... what if something would have happened to either of you, and I would never get to find out?"

"Oh, well, I'm sure someone wou--"

"Yes, you're right. Of course. I am positive that my dad's would have informed me if such a thing really would happen."

"Are you... alright?" Quinn asked doubtingly.

"Yes. Once again, my apologies. I am aware that this is not what you requested. I am positive that I will never have such an anxiety attack again and proceed to do something foolish, impulsive and thoughtless as this, now that I have learned my lesson. Susie is fine, I know that was your next question. Nothing is wrong. I cannot apologize enough, but I'll stop now."

"What? Okay. No, wait, what? Rachel, wait, I haven't talked to you in--"

"11 years, 7 months and 23 days. I am very much aware of that fact. Thank you for enlightening me on your well-being. I promise not to bother you like this again."

"No, wait, please--" Please bother me again? You're not bothering? I was dying to talk to you?  
"Okay, then. Goodbye, Quinn."  
"Rachel--"

When she heard the beep, indicating the other person had hung up, Quinn dropped the phone again -- one more time and that phone would just crash for real -- and wondered why she couldn't have been more attentive and present and prepared for a conversation she had been waiting for 11 years, 7 months and 22 days.

In New York, Rachel was shaking uncontrollably, chastising herself for letting herself do a foolish thing like that, but the silent tears that ran from her eyes were tears of pure longing and regret, for a time gone, and a love lost.


	9. It's Happening!

**AN: This chapter, I put in some Santana/Susie, and I like them :) This, however, is not the important part. This is one of those chapters that's way important, because, to quote one of the reviews I got on LJ, "It's happening!". This basically says it all. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks a million (you can say that in English, right?) for all the awesome reviews! I didn't know what hit me when I turned on my PC this morning! Please, don't stop reviewing! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Parent Trap or anything I may refer to.

* * *

It's Happening!**

**A-Fabray: And who are your teachers?**

Susie thought for a second, counting them all in her head, then naming as many as she could remember.

**Susie Q: Mrs. Donnovan, Mr. Shuester, Mr. Jackson, Ms. White, Mr. Puckerman...**

**A-Fabray: Mr Puckerman?! Are you sure?  
Susie Q: Yes. he is my English teacher, and he is the director of the Glee club and sometimes helps out with the football team.**

**A-Fabray: Okay, so maybe I gotta tell you something. I'm not really sure, but I'm telling you anyway.**

**Susie Q: What is it? Is he gay?  
A-Fabray: What? No! Well, I don't think-- No, he's probably... I think he's our dad.**

**Susie Q: No, no. Our dad was Noah.**

**A-Fabray: How 'bout Noah Puckerman? Rachel-mom said that his name was Noah Puckerman. And he knew our moms in High School.**

**Susie Q: Well, that is quite suspicious indeed. And his eyes have the same color green in them as ours, and he looks at me strange.**

**A-Fabray: He always looked at me strange too. I gotta go, mom's calling.**

**Susie Q: Okay. Talk to you soon!**

Susie looked at the clock, and was startled. It was already 5 PM, and in one hour the dinner had to be ready. She wanted to have enough time in case she would fail somehow. She didn't really see that happening, but just to make sure. She walked to the kitchen with a confident bounce in her pace.

* * *

By 6 PM, Quinn got home to a small, blonde ball of despair, curled up on the kitchen floor.

"I'm s-s-sorry, momma!" Susie bawled.

Quinn quickly put her stuff away, and sat down to hug her daughter.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay."  
Susie kept sniffling, hysterically at first but more and more relaxed as time passed.

Quinn smiled at her and wiped some tears away, in a gesture so comforting only a mother could make it.

"What's going on? Why aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, really. I don't know, I guess I just must have forgotten how to cook a meal over the course of the summer. Or perhaps it's the nerves of the first week at school. I've been feeling very stressed and on edge lately."

The last part wasn't a lie. Susie looked up, and asked:  
"Are you mad at me?"

Quinn hugged her close, and whispered:  
"Of course not, of course I'm not mad! I promise, it's alright, we'll get pizza's tonight."

She felt the child nod in the cape of her neck, still catching her breath.

"And we'll watch a musical," she added.

She felt the girl nod again, more enthusiastic, and felt a smile in her neck.

Quinn let out a sad smile, and kept her promise.

Quinn may not have been mad at Susie, Susie was mad at herself, and disappointed. This was supposed to be a minor obstruction, yet she had been all but hyperventilating when her mother came home from work. This was not the way Susie Berry did things. It just... wasn't. She was better than this.

* * *

It was the first weekend, and Susie was still scolding herself for failing so miserably at cooking. The doorbell rang.

Unaware that they were expecting company, Susie was very surprised when Quinn called down for her.

"Your mom told us how stressed you've been, and I think a girl's day is the answer," Brittany said in a cheerful voice.

"You always think a girl's day is the answer," Quinn countered.

"Well, either a girl's day, or getting l--"  
Santana saw Quinn's warning glare, and finished her sentence with:  
"You'll find out when your older."

They went shopping, they had a bathroom break every 10 minutes, and went back to shopping after that. They went to the cinema. After that, they went for ice cream. While Quinn and Brittany were getting the ice creams, Santana said:

"So, what's up with you lately?"  
"Nothing is up with me. I'm perfectly fine. But thank you, I appreciate your concern, of course."  
Santana rolled her eyes, not easily fooled.

"Yeah, I think you're fine, too. But you're different. Something is up."

"Like I said, nothing is up. I'll confess that I have been stressed lately, which is perfectly normal and even healthy, because I just started High School. That is not a step to be taken lightly, so contemplating what may and may not be, and trying to figure out who you are in the High School caste system, it is stressful, but a burden everyone my age must bare. I am sure you have had your fair share of identity crises in puberty as well."

"Yes, but not overnight."  
"Well, me neither."  
"Okay, not over a summer, then. You go away. You're normal. You come back. You're different."

"I refuse to believe that I am really that different. I have always been a bright girl and if this is purely because of my newly discovered love for musicals and a few words that I picked up, I must say that it's a ridiculous accusation and I am offended you would even dare imply that I--"

"What!? I wasn't accusing you of anything,--" Santana cut in, and bit her tongue, careful not to finish that sentence with 'Berry' like her instincts told her to.

They both took a breather, and Santana's face softened.

"I'm sorry, Allie. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm not saying it's bad. Just that it's different."

Susie asked:  
"Do you think mom has noticed?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Of course she noticed. She's your mother. She definitely noticed."  
Susie bit her lip worriedly, and her eyes met the ground.

"It's just hard, you know?" She said, trying to speak of things in general.

"What is?" Santana asked.

Susie shrugged.

Quinn and Brittany walked towards them, holding 4 cones. When Brittany was talking to Susie, Quinn asked:  
"How did it go? Did she say something?"

"Not really," Santana admitted. "Just that it's hard."  
"What is?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Susie Q!" Rachel called up.

Allie quickly came to the living room, where Rachel stood with an excited smile.

"What's up, mom?"

"I made arrangements for us to go see your grandfathers! We're going this weekend to visit them!"

Her first reaction was very happy. She had grandparents! And she was going to meet them!

Allie's second reaction, though, was for her face to pale.

"We're going to Lima?"  
"Yes! We're leaving on Friday!"

"That's... way cool, mom! I'm gonna go... tell my friends."

When Allie told Susie, Susie took a deep breath, and stated one thing that Allie had already thought of.

"We are going to have to be very, very careful."

"Duh, you're kidding," Allie replied, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, very careful. Quinn has been getting suspicious on me. Even Santana has been asking questions. It's a good thing that I am such a fast learner and that I know how to cook now, otherwise we would have already been in serious trouble."

"Well, I think at least Rachel isn't on to anything," Allie replied in a confident voice.

Allie was wrong. Rachel had seen her daughter growing quieter, more timid, less open and also more on edge. Allie didn't know. But most of this surprise visit, was because Susie always seemed so relaxed after spending time with her grandfathers.

She knew she was putting herself at risk -- first thinking of Quinn so much after Susie started saying things like "way cool" and "awesome" and started acting so sarcastically, and it had grown even worse after the call, and now practically barging into the lionesses' cave -- but it was worth it, if Susie felt better, of course.

As the week progressed, she knew she was right, because she only seemed to grow more tense. That girl desperately needed to unwind, and if going to Lima wasn't the way to do it, Rachel didn't know what was.

As the trip to Lima closed in, Allie started feeling almost sick, nauseous with nerves, when she thought of all the things that could go wrong. Of course, she only could take a deep breath, and try to calm down. She would just have to wait and see.

* * *

"Susie Q!"

A small man with dark hair and glasses took her in his arms and kissed her on her cheek. He was barely taller than Allie.

_Elijah, _Allie noted.

She was immediately passed on to a huge black man with a very friendly vibe, who picked her up and swayed her around like she was a toddler.

_Daniel._

The grandfathers hugged their own daughter, then, and Rachel hugged fiercely back.

"We have missed you! It's been far too long since your last visit!"

"I know. I should visit more often."  
"You lead a busy life, Rachel. But we love it when you come here."

Daniel put his arm around his daughter, and Elijah did the same with his granddaughter as they walked into the house.

* * *

"I'm going to walk the dog! Susie, feel like coming with me?" Daniel asked her.

Allie looked up from her book and said:  
"Sure!"

When she walked out onto the familiar streets of Lima, she had to hold back, pretend like she didn't know anyone she saw. Until they walked past an office building. Daniel tried to drag her past it quickly, but Allie lingered, instinctively. She knew it was stupid. She knew it was reckless. But that was where her mother worked. She pretended like her shoelaces were untied, and quickly leaned down to fumble with them.

"Hey listen up Susie, if we hurry, we can still get an ice cream!" He said, trying to get her up.

"Sounds way cool, grandpa, but I gotta tie my shoe first."

"But, well, I think it would we better if we would get going," he tried.

"No kidding. Then you should let me tie my shoe."  
Daniel sucked in a breath, and Allie looked up.

Quinn was just done with work when she heard it.

The voice, the tone, the intonation of Allie, the intonation that had disappeared over the summer.

And of course, the words.

"Sounds way cool, grandpa, but I gotta tie my shoe first!"

It still sounded nice and sweet. Allie was pretty much the only person who still said way cool that Quinn knew about. She searched around her.

Her belief that her daughter was near was even stronger after hearing the sarcasm in:

"No kidding. Then you should let me tie my shoe."

She turned around instinctively, and her eyes met Daniel's from across the street. Her heart fastened, as it still did each time she came face to face with either Elijah or Daniel. Then she dropped her gaze to the blonde girl that Daniel was with. The girl stood up, and smiled to her grandfather, before frowning and turning around.

Quinn had only had one opportunity to learn about lip-reading in her life. Back in High School, one time her Glee club had cooperated with a school for the deaf, and they had tried to tell them the beginnings of lip-reading and sign language. Of course, they failed miserably, but it was fun nonetheless.

Even though she couldn't read lips, she read those of the blonde girl, who looked so much like her sister. When the girl's eyes met hers, Quinn saw her mouth one word.

"Mom."


	10. Come Clean

**AN: I'm very sorry, but since I'm going away tomorrow, I won't be able to upload until Sunday! Ahhh! I know, I hate it, too. I hope you guys still love me after that, and that you don't completely lose track of the story! I hope you'll like this chapter enough so you can make it until Sunday! :) even though it's rather unfair that I stop here, especially when you read the ending XD  
**

**So, about the chapter. Quinn KNOWS, people! She KNOWS!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please, maybe leave a review? You know I'd love you. Like, forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Parent Trap, or anything I may refer to.

* * *

Come Clean  
**

Quinn took long strides home after that. Seeing Daniel with his granddaughter had done strange things with her, and she wanted to talk to Allie as soon as she got home. She had to, the girl was 14 now for crying out loud, she had put this off way too long. While passing through the park, she gasped, sucking in a deep breath and breaking her pace mid-stride when a thought caught her off-guard, and closed like an ice-cold hand around her heart.

_Was it Allie who she wanted to talk to?  


* * *

_When she came home, her daughter was humming a song from Wicked cheerfully, and cooking dinner in the kitchen. Quinn joined her, to sit down on the counter, her whitened face going unnoticed because - although she sure was getting practice, which of course makes perfect - Susie needed her concentration for this. But so far, everything was looking great, and it smelled good too, which brought her in a happy and accomplished mood.

"You sure caught on to the cooking really fast," Quinn said nonchalantly.

"I did, didn't I? I would have expected it--" Susie bit her tongue after her slip-up.

Now it was important that she didn't meet Quinn's eyes, but focused on the cooking, so she went to grab 2 plates, careful to keep her gaze away from her mother.

She didn't see Quinn nodding.

Quinn said in a soft voice: "Susie Q."

**BANG!**

The plates hit the floor with a loud noise, but it went unnoticed by both mother and daughter. Susie jumped up, and practically leapt into her mother's waiting arms, clinging to her. Quinn nuzzled Susie's hair and held her close.

"Come on, calm down, Susie," she said, and wiped some tears away.

"I'm gonna make some tea, you go sit down on the couch, and then you're finally gonna tell me what I have been missing."  
Susie smiled and nodded before going into the living room and plopping on the couch. Quinn made tea, took a deep breath and went to sit by the daughter that she never got to know.

"So, I think that you have to re-do your story on Camp Sunshine a little bit," she said jokingly.

Susie nodded.

"The rooms were sorted by birthdays, and well, since ours are on the same day, Allie and I were Cabin-mates from day 1. And we look a lot alike, so that was a shock to both of us."

"How did it go?" Quinn said, frowning. She sure wouldn't have liked it, and she doubted if Allie would have.

"Well... Quite horrible, actually. Allie was unnecessarily mean towards me, her attitude was almost unbearable at a certain point. At first I tried to let it slide, but then I showed her that she's not the only one who can play that game. I did think that we shared a connection after the night in the karaoke bar -- oh, yes, we shared a song at the karaoke bar, Loathing, from the Broadway Classic Wicked -- but things went awry after that night again. Until the point where the Cabin leader put her foot down and forced us together for one night to talk out our problems. That is where we found out. After that, she really wanted to get to know her Other Mom, and I was dying to meet you, so we switched."

Susie spread her arms as if to say "Tadaa!" or something like that.

Quinn was still dazzled by the coincidence of the whole story, that she and Rachel had both sent their child to the same summer camp!

"How did you figure?"

"Well, too many coincidences. We look alike. Both born in Lima on August 21st. And to top it off, my full name is Susanne Quinn Berry."  
"Susanne Quinn! You're kidding! I didn't name you that!"

"Well, did you name Allie Allison Rachel Fabray at birth?"  
"I didn't, you little smart ass," Quinn said laughing, before asking:

"Why didn't you go to Broadway camp or singing camp or something like that?"

"My mom wanted me to have the full normal experience of summer camp, the traditional way, and she wasn't bothered by my pleads."

Susie paused, hesitating.

"How did you find out about the switch?"

"Well, I don't know if anyone ever told you this, but - even though you don't look like her - you act exactly like your mother. You and Rachel are incredibly similar, and it freaked me out because Allie never was anything like Rachel, and I didn't get how she could have picked up on that strange behavior. But I was pretty suspicious, and today... do you know that your sister is--"

"Here in Lima, visiting Granddad and Grandpa with mom? I do."  
"Rachel is here!" Quinn cried out.

"You... You didn't know?" Susie said in a very quiet voice, taken aback by Quinn's fierce reaction.

"No, no I didn't know. I ran into Allie and Dan outside of the office, but I didn't know that your mom was here with them."

"Dan?" Susie asked in a confused voice. "My grandfather's name is Daniel. Since when does anybody call him Dan?"  
"I used to call him that when I was living with them."  
"Why didn't you live with Mr. Puckerman?"

Quinn gave her a weird look.

"Err, I mean Noah," Susie quickly corrected. She didn't know if was her father, after all.

"How did you know about Puck?"  
"Suspicions of Allie, you told a little bit, mom told a little bit, and Allie and I are both very bright girls, we put things together quickly."

"You're a couple of little shrewd little girls, aren't you? Especially together. Well, I didn't want his help. He offered, but I wanted to do it without him. And after that I fell in love with Rachel."

Quinn bit her lip, apprehensive, but asked:  
"Can you forgive us for keeping such a big thing from you girls?"

"Well, we found out anyway, so yeah. It doesn't really matter now. And believe it or not, I am convinced that if not this way, the truth would have come out another way. Our paths were meant to cross somehow, and I am positive that the truth would have found a way to come out, since it usually does. I would have appreciated it if I knew that I had a twin earlier, yes, but it worked out anyway. It only made me appreciate my time with you more."

"Thank you, that's good to know. I hope to see you again after you ladies have switched back."

Susie froze. This was the part where the goodbye would come, and she didn't have a plan of bringing Rachel and Quinn back together.

"Does Rachel know?" Quinn asked.

"No. She has no idea. Well, she probably has an idea, since Allie isn't anything like me she will have noticed that something was definitely very different, but she probably blames it on the stress of starting High School. She did a course about the psyche of a teenager after my 13th birthday to prepare for my puberty."

"Of course."

Leave it to Rachel to be a Broadway star but still find time to do a course on teenage psychology for the poor parents.

"Well, I think we should drop by tonight. As soon as possible. Rachel should know," Quinn said in a sure voice, trying to think of responsibility instead of nerves.

"Okay. Let's eat and then go immediately," Susie said eagerly.

"Do you want to see her again?" Quinn said with an adoring smile.

"I have missed her, of course, as great as it has been here. I have also missed Allie, surprisingly enough. I guess that despite the short time we have known of each other's existence, I am starting to see her as my sister more and more and care for her like one as well. We kept in touch through various means and I have grown quite attached to her," Susie said in a wondrous voice.

"That's... great. I'll make a call, to ask if it's convenient."

Quinn picked up the phone, and her digits quickly found the keys to the number she once called home. The phone rang twice when she heard Elijah's voice.

"Elijah Berry,"  
"Elijah, hi. It's me, Quinn."  
A long silence.

"Quinn? Hi. Why are you-- Is something wrong with Allie!"

His voice immediately started going into panic mode, and Quinn sighed. It was from him that Rachel got the habit to panic easily, and sometimes a slight case of hypochondria. It would have been tiring, if it wasn't so cute.

"You tell me," she kidded.

"What?"  
"Can I talk to Rachel?"  
"To Rachel? Well... You do know that Rachel still lives in New York, right?"

"And I also know that she's with you right now. It's urgent. It concerns both Allie and Susie."  
"I'll ask," he said.

Elijah covered the mouthpiece with his hand, and said:  
"Rachel, it's Quinn. She needs to talk to you. She says it's something with... She says it's urgent."

Rachel choked on her water. It made it's way through her nose in a very painful manner, and she held out her hand demandingly, not noticing her daughter's face paling beside me, and Daniel going as pale as an African-American man really could. They hadn't talked about the encounter with the woman who looked so reminiscent of his granddaughter, he didn't want to talk about it, and neither did she. Allie's mind worked quickly and cursed beneath her breath. Susie had come clean. Quinn had found out.

"Rachel Berry. Quinn?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Listen. I don't know if you have noticed, but... has Susie been acting different lately?" She tried carefully.

Rachel looked behind her, and decided that Quinn probably was the one who could tell her something.

"Yes, a little unlike herself, more quiet, more sarcastic, more...Well, more like you, actually."

Allie buried her head in her hands.  
"So you did notice."  
"What's going on, Quinn?"  
"Well, I don't quite know how to put this but... Our daughters kind of switched places after Camp Sunshine. You've got Allie and Susie is standing beside me."

Rachel was quiet, waiting for the "Gotcha!" but it never came.

"You can't be serious. They couldn't have pulled that off."  
"Don't underestimate them, they could, and they did. Ever since the summer Allie has been with you, and I have had a little Broadway diva in my house."

"I am aware that Susie's habits have altered since the summer, but people go to a lot of drastic changes during puberty. I'm not specifically trying to point you out here, but I'm positive that you can name at least one person who has gone through such drastic alterations herself in her teenage years."

"I do, but trust me, this is more than that."  
"I've got Allie, and you've got Susie?"  
"I'll give you the full story and the living proof after dinner."  
"After dinner! Are you insane! Come! Now!"  
"What?"  
"Come over! Right now! Don't wait!"

"Okay. I'll be over in a few!"

Quinn hung up, looked at the blonde girl with the large eyes and gestured her head toward the door.

"Grab your coat, Susie Q. We're gonna see your sister, and your mom too."


	11. 11 Years

**AN: It's Sunday! Just barely, but still. So, hereby, I grant thy an update. Yeah. I hope you like it, it's kind of... not yet the explosion you've been waiting for. Sorry. Not all that much real drama. Wait till the next chapter! =) If you have anything to say, or nothing to really add at all but 30 seconds to kill, maybe a review?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Parent Trap or anything I may refer to.  
**

* * *

**11 Years**

Quinn drove the still familiar way to the Berry household, her mind crowded with memories and expectations and nerves. She stopped 3 times out of the blue in the middle of the road, about to turn back. She actually almost threw up the third time, and that was when Susie insisted that Quinn would keep on driving from now on.

Wasn't this the kind of time that your mind went numb, or at least fainted to protect you from this kind of state? Because Quinn's mind was far from numb. Every color seemed more lucid. Every breath seemed deeper, more strained. Every nerve ending was as tense as it could be. She felt like she was tripping, high on drugs. Instead she was high on nerves.

Rachel was pacing, even going as far as completely ignoring her fathers. She should have thought this through. She shouldn't have just told Quinn to come over. This was Quinn, for crying out loud! Quinn couldn't just come over! Quinn Fabray, coming over? It bothered her how unlike her this really was, she wasn't one to cave for thoughtless impulses, she was someone who planned, organized, who considered even the details. And now Quinn was coming over.

She stopped her pace, stiffening, waiting, counting to 10 in her head.

Her dads looked at her.

The doorbell rang.

Allie raised her eyebrows.

"It takes your mother exactly 5 minutes and 23 seconds to get from her home to here. Also, I have a sixth sense."

Allie nodded, while Daniel was already at the door. He couldn't help his wide smile.

"Quinn, Susie, it's so lovely to see you both again!"

Susie lunged herself into his arms under Quinn's loving smile, and Quinn gave him a gentle hug after that.

"Dan, it's been too long."

They walked in, Quinn was relieved to find she felt a little more at ease after seeing Daniel again. It really wasn't such a big deal. It was just Rachel, really, they hadn't seen each other in over 10 years which made them barely acquainted, but they had been at ease with each other for a long time now.

Her confidence grew after greeting Elijah too, and swelled even more after Allie jumped very enthusiastically into her arms. She was alright here. Relaxed.

It was gone when she put Allie down, and looked up to meet Rachel's eyes.

11 years had done her well, she really did look more mature. It was probably also partly to blame on the clothing. No school girl outfit with plaid skirts and argyle sweaters, but a yellow dress. Her hair was hanging loosely off her shoulders, nonchalantly but still elegant somehow. Overall, Rachel was still gorgeous. But these were all just absent thoughts.

The thing that really had taken Quinn in it's grasp was the fact that the second she saw Rachel, the butterflies were back, like they had never really gone at all, and every hope and thought that Quinn had ever had about being over Rachel went flying out of the window, being replaced with inappropriate feelings and thoughts.

She was such a pathetic sucker for heartbreak.

Fortunately, Quinn had always been a champ at reigning in her emotions, storing them away, saving them for a more convenient time. So she stepped towards Rachel and stuck out her hand determinedly.

Rachel was still standing frozen, mouth hanging a little open, not yet done with taking in Quinn's appearance. Rachel never had been as good as Quinn was with hiding her emotions. It read on her face, but not even her delicate features spoke to Quinn as the lack of her voice did. Rachel was rarely rendered speechless.

Rachel eyed Quinn's hand, raising her eyebrows, and pulling Quinn in for a tight hug instead.

Susie seemed about to start rambling as always, but Allie put her hand over Susie's mouth to shut her up, and whispered:

"Look at our moms! Shut it!"

Quinn released Rachel. Both were glowing, and Quinn's heart was racing after the rush of physical contact. It felt like 11 years hadn't happened, exactly like what she always thought it would be like. One touch of Rachel, and time disappeared, and only Rachel mattered. And Rachel's radiating smile.

"So, this is quite the happening, wouldn't you agree?" Rachel said.

One word of Rachel, and everything would always come rushing back.

"Yeah. Our girls pulled our legs there!" Quinn laughed. "Tricky twins, aren't they?"

"Well, this is all kind of your fault. You were the ones who kept this from us," Allie said.

"I am still astounded that the both of you have decided to keep this vital piece of information a secret for us! You have raised me with very different values, you always emphasize how important honesty is for a pleasant family life, yet you have kept a major thing from me, mom! And mom, you then. My time here may have been short, but I certainly have noticed that you try to create an open environment to come home to as well. It absolutely makes no sense at all for you to not tell us this."

Susie crossed her arms, and like her words and behavior hadn't made it clear yet, she added:  
"I demand an explanation!"

Rachel smiled adoringly. As much as she had quickly grown to love Allie, she still had missed this a little bit.

"I can only say that we both decided that it was for the best back then. And Quinn likes clean breaks."

An awkward silence was lurking, so Allie decided that this was the right time to reunite with her mother, so she quickly made her way to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face in her mother.

"I missed you, mom."

She hears Susie say: "Hypocrite!" But decides not to pay any attention to it. She hears that Susie goes to hug Rachel as well. When she had made sure that she had out-hugged every ounce of homesickness inside of her, she released Quinn and skipped to the couch, where Daniel and Elijah also were. Susie and Rachel followed.

It was still for about 5 seconds. Then Susie - who else? - broke it. She called out loudly:

"By the way Allie, YOU WERE SO RIGHT!"

"What? About what?"  
"About Mr. Puckerman being Noah!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Mr. Puckerman's our dad! I knew it! Didn't I tell you so? I called it!"

"What did you tell them?" Quinn asked Rachel urgently.

"I only said that her father's name was Noah, that's it! Oh, and I showed his picture. But come on."

"Well mom, at least you had good taste. I mean, if we're gonna rate crush-worthy teachers at school..." Susie started.

"He'd be number one!" Allie agreed.

"With a bullet!" Susie finished.

4 jaws dropped, while the twins looked at each other surprised.

Allie said: "Did we just finish each other's sentences?"

"I believe we did. Well, you share my sentiments exactly, it seems!" Susie replied enthusiastically.

"Way cool!"

Allie held up her hand and Susie gave her a high five, both grinning widely.

Rachel snorted and gave Quinn a look, who said:

"Definitely our daughters!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and, in a moment where words didn't do it - not even if you were Rachel Berry with an exceptionally large vocabulary - she placed her hand over Quinn's and squeezed it lightly. Quinn gasped and tensed, and when Rachel's hand promptly disappeared, Quinn felt her hand trembling subtly. It didn't stop.

Susie and Allie were caught up in a conversation about the things that they hadn't gotten to tell each other yet, and exchanging things like expectations and what they now knew their moms to really be like. Rachel and Quinn were shifting awkwardly, meeting each other's gazes, locking eyes, looking away.

It felt kind of silly to Rachel how they were most definitely the mature ones, but yet it seemed like she and Quinn were the awkward teens in this situation. She of course couldn't tell how Quinn felt, but she felt like one as well. _Probably because seeing Quinn again brings back many feelings and emotions from her puberty_, she mustered quietly. _Like it's all one giant déjà vu._

There was no awkward vibe in the room, because it was filled with the voices of the 14-year olds. But the attention of Daniel and Elijah was now focused on their daughter and Quinn. They met each other's gaze, locked eyes, and looked away, both blushing. 16 seconds later, they repeated it. Actually, they repeated the ritual every 16 seconds.

"Maybe they're gonna stop now," Elijah whispered to his husband. "It's been 18 seconds already!"

Rachel looked up, lots of emotions in her eyes, mostly longing, and Quinn met her gaze. Their eyes locked. Then they looked away, both with their cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh come on, this is getting ridiculous!" Elijah hissed. He had to stretch his neck all the way out to reach the ear of his much taller husband.

Now Daniel met his eyes, and nodded before standing up.

"Girls!" He interrupted his granddaughter.

"Yes?" Allie replied in a calm tone, already expecting what would come next.

"Would you maybe like to get some ice cream with me and Elijah?"

"Ice cream! I love ice cream! It's been way too long since we got ice cream, grandpop! And now you can meet Allie for real!"  
Susie jumped up, and said: "We'll be right back, if it's alright with you."

"It's alright with them," Elijah cut in.

"Get your coats!"

Susie bounced out, while Allie walked slowly, smirking and throwing Quinn one last look before she left. Unable to resist temptation, she gave her mother a 2-thumbs up, before disappearing.

When the door slammed shut, the awkwardness that was at first hidden beneath the voices of their daughters, was now full out in the open. They met each other's gaze, locked eyes, and looked away blushing. Quinn's blush was accompanied by a tiny laugh.

_Talk. Something Somewhere else. Anywhere else. _The thought rang very clear in Rachel's mind, and she wasn't even bothered by it's incoherence.

"Do you maybe wanna go..."  
_Where?_

"Sure, gladly. Where? We can't really leave the house..."

"Somewhere where we're more comfortable... err..."  
If Rachel Berry does something, she does it right, too. She was never afraid to 'take it there'.

_Fine, so be it. If we're making this a déjà vu instigating High School Quinn and Rachel reunion, we might as well do it right and really take it there._

"Do you want to come up to my room?" Rachel asked, already eyeing the stairs.

"Okay," Quinn replied, voice still laced with hesitation.

Rachel smirked.

"I'll race you! First one up!"

And according to their old tradition, Rachel cheated by darting up the stairs while Quinn could only bolt after her the second after, laughing loudly.

Also according to their old tradition, Quinn won anyway, still laughing.

Her laughter died when she came face-to-face with a door with a large gold star on it and neat writing, saying:

**Rachel Berry's Room.**

Rachel gave her an intense but encouraging smile before walking in, and disappearing into the far too familiar room that still haunted Quinn in her dreams.


	12. The Scenario

**AN: Hate to break the news, but... this is it. The grand finale. 95% converstation, the last 5% near the end. It's not the final chapter, but it is what we've all been waiting for. First, drama. Then some pieces fitting together. You know :) I have been wondering a lot about this chapter, how to make it right. I still don't think it's the best it could possibly be, but I do think that it's probably the best that I can make it. I hope you'll like it.**

**Whoa. Chapter 11 had, like, 5 reviews overnight. KUDOS & LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU! All you readers, you are really, really, way cool, and reviewers get extra kudos.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Parent Trap, or anything I may refer to.

* * *

The Scenario  
**

The room still smelled like lavender.

It was Quinn's first thought after opening the door, after being enveloped in the scent of lavender. It had been a little over 10 years since she had been here, and very little had changed. The shelf with pictures had grown. Beside the pictures of Rachel, Daniel and Elijah and the Glee club pictures were pictures of Susie with her mother and grandfathers. Beside that, though, the room looked and felt the same.

She peeked into the closet, and saw argyle and plaid. Also, a pant suit. She smiled at the memories, but frowned a little when she didn't see the light pink argyle sweater and dark blue plaid skirt that Rachel always loved so much.

"Where are the pink sweater and the blue skirt? You used to love those things!"

"I still do," Rachel said, blushing. "I... They're in New York. I couldn't just leave them here!"

"Seriously? You leave for New York head over heels but you manage to pack those ugly things?"

"They were my favorite things to wear in High School!" Rachel said defensive, and Quinn laughed lightly.

"So you," she said in a loving voice.

"And you know you like it," Rachel teased.

This was when Quinn switched back into serious mode, still looking around, letting the memories flow back in.

Her eyes rested on Rachel, who was sitting with her legs crossed on her old bed. Quinn swallowed.

"Is something wrong?"  
"Just the memories," Quinn replied, gesturing around vaguely, then gesturing to Rachel, then gesturing to the bed in particular.

"I know. Come, sit down."  
She sighed, but went to sit beside Rachel. She felt better in this room, but the close proximity to Rachel made her tense up. The memories felt like they were all bursting through at the same time, and the pressure they brought made her head hurt and her heart ache.

"Quinn, why were you so insistent on having a clean break? Why couldn't we keep in touch? I've missed you like hell the last decade."

Of course. Why build up when you can just cut to the chase?

"You know me, Rachel. It's the way I roll. I like to do things well, and having you reminding me of your existence every so often wouldn't exactly have helped me to mend my broken heart. You can also just tell me why you gave up." Quinn managed to control her voice so well, Rachel almost couldn't hear the pools of hurt and shed tears beneath the other woman's voice. Almost.

"You know why. It wasn't working. It felt like all the fun was sucked out of our life. I didn't think that us as a romantic couple was a good idea any longer, it was making neither of us happy, and it would have created a horrible environment for the girls to grow up in. But that doesn't mean that I didn't want any contact with you at all for 11 years!"

"Well, you called me once," Quinn reminded her.  
"Beside that, of course. I'm still sorry about that, I know that wasn't what you wanted. Not that it matters at all now."

"It was okay. I had a constant reminder of you striding around my house, so..."  
"I understand."

Rachel nodded, and bit her lip, before admitting:  
"Also... I saw you. 3 times."  
"You saw me! Where, here in Lima? Or in New York?"  
"Here! But I hid. You were in New York?" Rachel asked, awed.

"Coward. Yes, I went to see Wicked with Allie."

Rachel blinked owlishly.  
"Wicked? As in, Wicked? My Wicked?"  
"As in, the Broadway phenomenon with Lima's very own Rachel Berry starring as Elphaba."

"You took Allie to Wicked?"  
"Of course, how could I not?"  
Quinn's voice was tender, but she was a shocked when Rachel's eyes went a little watery after that confession.

In a gesture of comfort, she put her hand over Rachel's. Quinn immediately regretted it, as soon as the physical chemistry flooded inside of her body, but she found herself unable to move. Rachel recollected herself after a few seconds, but neither moved their hands.

"Thank you. For taking Allie to Wicked. I imagined she would see me, too, and it would make her proud, and I was so said when I realized that it wouldn't happen. I really wanted her to see it, too. I knew that I had little a chance of ever meeting her again, but some part of me never could let go of the dream to have both of our girls know where they came from. That's part of why I take Susie to visit Lima very frequently."

"I think Allie will want to go to New York a lot now, too. To see you."  
"She's always welcome. She's a great kid, and ever since the summer I have discovered that she's very easy to love."

"Same goes for Susie! I would love to see her again, too. And loveable."

Quinn paused before looking into Rachel's eyes.

"She's a lot like you."

"I know. Sometimes I think a little too much, but she's got your smarts, and your beauty," Rachel replied, before bumping her shoulder into Quinn.

"Allie's a lot like you. The sarcasm was almost too much to take."  
"Well, she's got your strength, and your smart mouth, though I don't know how she got it. She was barely 3."

"You actually start picking up information that helps forming your personality after about 14 months, so it's very logical that she has a few traits that are reminiscent of me. It's impressive that they have lasted until her 14th, more than Susie with you, since you share actual genes. I swear, it scares me at times. I look at her and I just see you in her."

The emotion in Rachel's voice made Quinn somewhat uncomfortable, and she really didn't feel like acknowledging it. She also wasn't sure that she wanted to hear what Rachel was about to say.

"Quinn... I apologize. It was never my intention to hurt you, and it wasn't inevitable either. I should have stayed and fought longer, tried harder. There's nothing I have regretted more than leaving you. I mean, when we had it good, our life together was truly amazing and everything that mattered, all I could have wished for, and I left all that behind. If I could do it over, I would have done it so much differently. I would have fought for the girls, for you, for our life. I am so sorry that I didn't try harder to make it work out."

The intensity of Rachel's words and her gaze burned a hole through Quinn's stomach, through her chest, into her heart. The words struck a definite chord inside of her, and while the words were still ringing, Quinn had to fight off the urge to kiss the brunette.

"I think that Allie and Susie really are sisters now, and that they love each other," Quinn said, jumping to a different subject.

"Do you think we can separate them again? Or would that make us wrong mothers? I think that it may be best to keep Allie here and Susie in NYC, switching them back, and that they get to visit each other a lot. Vacations and stuff, maybe some weekends."

"I don't think that's what they truly want, Quinn," Rachel said in a small voice. Quinn rolled her eyes, saying in an irritated voice:

"Of course it isn't. They want to be a family, be together, they want us to be together. All kids with divorced parents want that. But that's not an option."

"Isn't it?"  
Quinn felt herself choking up, but her eyes narrowed.

"You can't be serious."

"I am! I'm dead serious! They want it, and I don't see a reason why it couldn't be, so far."

"How about, you live in New York and I live in Lima?"  
"Is that your only objection? Because you know that solely logistics are not a real argument."

"Like hell they aren't! One of us is supposed to just pick up and leave, according to you, and one of the girls is forced into a new life too!"

"I'm not saying it's not a big deal. I'm just saying, that logistic problems are the definition of solvable. Also, neither of the girls would be forced into a new life, since both of them have been living the other one's life since August. They would know what they were getting into, and I bet that they would love it, too."

"You can be logical all you want, but this is crazy!" Her voice went an octave high, it felt like a hand had a death grip on her throat. What was Rachel thinking?

"Also, I would do it. I would come here if it would make Susie and Allie happy. And I think it would."

"You love New York, it's your home, you're a Broadway star for crying out loud! Why-why-why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? If it would make them happy."  
"No, no. Don't give me the why not. I want a reason. I need a solid reason. I can't believe that you're actually talking about this like you're thinking about it!"

"Even you must admit, it's a scenario worth contemplating, Quinn," Rachel said, her voice sharpening, growing louder and surer. "If you need a reason so desperately, I will happily oblige and at least give you my reason. My reason is that I'm approaching 30, and the only time in my life I have been happy was when we were together. It's the happiest I have ever been, and if I don't get that back, I'm getting scared that it's the happiest I ever will be. I don't want the highlight of my life to be before I have even turned 20, and I have thought about it, and I have been getting fairly sure that the only way for me to ever feel that way again is to be with you. And if that is what it takes, then I will do my best and try my hardest to achieve my goal. You know how I am about goals. How we both are. If it would be just about me, I wouldn't be selfish enough to rip Susie away from her home. But I am getting surer and surer that she's waiting and wanting to be ripped away from her home, or at least her home the way it is now!"

* * *

"Come on, hurry Susie!"

"Allie, I really don't think we should be going upstairs. They might be there."  
"That's why we're going, stupid!"

"But what if they want to discuss things in private, and that's why they went upstairs?"  
"Once again, that's why we're going!"

Allie dragged Susie up the stairs, a determined glint in her eyes and a devilish smile on her face.

"No, no! Eavesdropping is rude! We can't! We really shouldn't." Susie protested.  
"Okay, turn back around, coward, since you're not curious. But I'm going up there!"

Allie released Susie, who almost fell down, but quickly restored her balance.

She heard Allie race up, and after 3 seconds, she followed her sister.

Upstairs, she found Allie looking through the keyhole and both her grandfathers with their ears against the door.

"Great, my family," Susie muttered, before being shushed by her grandparents.

Susie heard first Quinn take a step, then Rachel stepped after her.

"It's an insane idea, Rachel. It's crazy."  
"We can handle crazy, Quinn. Come on."  
A short silence, before Rachel broke it.

"Did you love me?"  
Silence. Quinn stepping back. Rachel stepping forward.

"Did you miss me, these 10 years?"  
"11," Quinn said softly.

"Don't you still care, somewhere?"  
Another step back from Quinn, another step forward from Rachel.

"Oh, they're right in my view now!" Allie said, grinning.  
"SHHHH!"

In a cracking voice, Quinn admitted:  
"I do."  
"Don't you think we can get that love back? I know I can, can you?"  
"I do, I can, I mean... so much!"

Her voice was soft, but it rang clear through a thin door.

"So the emotional department is coming together. And I've got a feeling that we're still good in the physical department."  
"Oh, do you?" Allie could hear the smile in her mothers voice alone, but to see it on the face made her feel even better.

"Quinn's kissing Rachel!" Allie said excitedly.

She looked back.

"Now Rachel is kissing Quinn!" Possibly even more excited.

Allie looked into the keyhole again, and mouthed a soft:  
"Oh."

They heard a soft thud, some uncoordinated stumbling, a loud crash and the sounds that erupted next from the room, weren't the kind of sounds that Daniel and Elijah thought they wanted to be explaining to the kids, despite the fact that they both had probably had an excellent sexual education.

"I think we can go now," Daniel said, softly tugging at Susie, who willingly came with him.

"Come on, Allie. Let's go back downstairs," Elijah said, trying to nudge Allie away, but the girl was glued to the keyhole.

"No way! Ah, come on, really?"

Elijah picked the girl up, and carried a still protesting Allie all the way to the Berry living room, thinking that it was just like old times. But that he and Daniel would have to give them a weekend for 2 and take the children. He doubted Allie and Susie would become truly happy living with those 2 horndogs.

A little later that day, Quinn remembered her favorite smell in the whole wide world. The scent of Rachel, close to her, mixing with lavender.


End file.
